<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【皮水】草莓拿铁 by Emmmma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043879">【皮水】草莓拿铁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma'>Emmmma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【皮水】草莓拿铁 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Translation Available</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello hello 这里是Emma！<br/>Lofter: Em._.ma<br/>微博: Em_OvO<br/>---------------------------------<br/>皮水ABO，怀孕生子警告！时间设定2012年，两人关系已经公开。嘿嘿 让Sese的信息素甜甜的，跟他在场上的性格反差超可爱的。一共十章，每周六更新。</p><p>CP：皮水，提及C梅</p><p>Alpha 皮克（咖啡），罗纳尔多（篝火）；Omega拉莫斯（草莓牛奶），梅西（棉花糖）</p><p>*时间线：<br/>2005年拉莫斯加入皇马<br/>2008年皮克加入巴萨<br/>假设两人在2009年德比相遇<br/>拉莫斯2012年怀孕，2013年生宝宝<br/>2009年罗纳尔多加入皇马<br/>C梅两人2010年相遇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【皮水】草莓拿铁 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 拉莫斯的发情期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第一章：拉莫斯的发情期<br/>2012年4月中旬<br/>他们已经一起度过无数个发情期了。这次，他犯了一个错误。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在20岁的时候分化成了一个Omega。此后他每一次出门，每一天训练，每一场比赛，都会把后颈上那块小小的塑料隔离贴粘得严严实实，确保在任何时候都不会有人闻到他的信息素。媒体都纷纷猜测他是不是分化成了充满攻击性的Alpha，因为怕影响赛场上的其他球员才总是贴着隔离贴。其实说实话，他刚分化的时候觉得震惊，愤怒又羞耻。皇家马德里的铁血后卫不仅分化成了Omega，还是<strong><em>草莓牛奶味的</em></strong><strong><em>Omega</em></strong>。这跟他单枪匹马撂倒一堆Alpha的性格一点儿都不相符。所以一到发情期他就狠命地打抑制剂，但是家里还总是充满了香甜诱人的糖果般的味道。直到他在2010年的时候被隔壁俱乐部的蓝眼睛后卫标记，从来都没有第二个人知道他信息素的味道。两个人公开了关系之后，还是有人不断怀疑着他Omega的身份，甚至还有几家杂志社猜测他其实是个没有味道的Omega。</p><p>跟马竞比赛的时候正是他发情期快要开始的时候，拉莫斯觉得有点儿力不从心。抑制剂与他血管里的Omega信息素做着斗争，他试图用大脑的理智警告身体深处那个已经开始分泌液体的器官，却一无是处。后颈皮克的咬痕一突一突地跳动着，不断提醒着他对自己Alpha的需要和渴望。比赛刚一结束他就迫不及待地冲进了淋浴间，打开 花洒任由冰冷刺骨的水冲刷自己过热的身体。他发着低烧，双腿抑制不住地打颤儿，在充满了其他Alpha信息素的淋浴间里，呼吸都变得困难。<strong><em>不能在这里。</em></strong>拉莫斯隔着浴巾摁紧自己抽痛着的小腹，<strong><em>这里充满了别的</em></strong><strong><em>Alpha。不能让他们闻到味道。</em></strong>他想把手机屏幕解锁给皮克打电话，但是肌肉的颤抖和手上的水珠让他无法完成这个看似简单的任务。他绝望地把头靠在锁柜的门上，试图平复他狂乱的心跳和惊慌的喘息。拉莫斯很少害怕。但是在发情的时候面对十多个血气方刚的Alpha，让他不由得感到担忧。“Sergio？你还好吗？”一只手搭在他的肩膀上，他猛然转过身，几乎是惊慌失措地对上了罗纳尔多略微担心的双眼。“克里斯…给Geri打电话…”他紧咬着牙关，生怕泄露自己的脆弱。立刻，罗纳尔多眼睛里体现出了理解，拉莫斯现在的模样像极了Leo发情期的前兆。他拿起手机拨通了皮克的号码，然后低声告诉他，“没事的Sergio。穿上衣服，我陪你出去等他。”拉莫斯默默点了点头，在心底感谢好友的理智与冷静。</p><p>站在空旷的停车场里看着队友缤纷离去，四月的凉风让正在发烧的拉莫斯直打哆嗦。皮克银灰色的奔驰车终于出现在停车场的另一头，看着自己的Alpha手里拿着毯子从驾驶座朝他走过来，拉莫斯险些忍住了想哭的欲望。皮克亲了亲他的耳尖，用毛绒绒的毯子裹紧他，然后把他拉进了怀里。他们谢过罗纳尔多以后拍了拍他的肩膀跟他道别。拉莫斯在宽敞的副驾驶座上蜷成一团，贪婪地嗅闻着毯子上残留着的皮克的味道。“好香。”拉莫斯带着浓重的鼻音小声说，“我想你了。”皮克看着Omega微红的眼角，放出了更多的信息素安抚他，“马上就到家了。”</p><p>一进门拉莫斯就迫不及待地撕掉了隔离贴，草莓牛奶香甜浓郁的味道瞬间遍布了房间。“天哪Sese，”Omega扑面而来的信息素让皮克打了个趔趄，“你可真没耐心。”“我想要嘛，”拉莫斯蹦进他怀里后把手臂环在他脖子上，接着把双腿绕在他腰间，“抑制剂早就失效了。”皮克一边托住他的屁股防止他滑下去，一边用另一只手伸进他的衣服下面，抚摸挑逗着他微微发烫的肌肤。拉莫斯凑过去吻他的嘴唇，轻声催促他的Alpha，“快一点儿。”皮克的抱着他坐在床上，手指探进他已经湿漉漉的穴口替他扩张。略微粗糙的指腹磨蹭着他柔软的内壁，指节一次又一次按压着他的前列腺，拉莫斯忍不住呜咽着求他，“Geri Geri…不要手…想要你进来…Geri……求你了…”皮克会意的地抽出沾满了情液的手指，侧头亲了亲那个埋在他肩窝里的脑袋，“嘘 我去拿避孕套。”“嗯嗯…不要…直接进来…”他的小猫哼哼唧唧地揪着他的头发，“不要戴…直接进来…”皮克想挣脱他的手，“乖…不戴会怀孕。”但是拉莫斯正忙着把他湿哒哒的小屁股往他裤子上蹭，根本没空理他。好吧，你自找的。</p><p>在皮克捅进来的时候拉莫斯就忍不住高潮了，Alpha火热的茎体把拉莫斯每一寸叫嚣着渴望他的肠壁都撑开了，肿胀的头部碾压着他的敏感点。他躺在床上面对着皮克，腿被压到自己胸口前，皮克在他的脖子上尽情留下星星点点的吻痕。他身体里Omega的那一面正因为Alpha的占有欲窃喜着，但是残存的理智却让他开口要求，“别…别…后天还要比赛…”“反正他们都知道你是我的…”皮克埋在他颈窝里嘟囔道，一点儿没有要罢休的意思。拉莫斯不想被队友嘲笑和八卦的想法很快就在前列腺被连续撞击的快感下消失得无影无踪。皮克一只手护着他的脑袋确保他不会撞在床板上，不顾他一遍遍带着哭腔的恳求，身下抽插的速度丝毫不减。过度的快感堆积在身下，接二连三的高潮之间连停顿都没有，拉莫斯实在受不了。他狠狠咬上Alpha的肩膀，在尝到丝丝血腥味以后还是松了口，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着那个还冒着小血珠的牙印。</p><p>皮克只是闷哼了一声，把Omega翻过来跪着，他自觉地把腿分开，然后Alpha从后面把自己塞进了那个一张一合的小嘴里。这个姿势太过了。拉莫斯晕乎乎地想到，本来能支持他身体的就只有膝盖，但是因为身高差的缘故，他根本跪不住。拉莫斯所有的重量都压在了那根把他塞得满满当当的阴茎上，皮克大开大合地顶弄着，他徒劳地想把自己身子直起来能舒服一点儿，但是不管他怎么扭动，Alpha只是越加深入。抓不到床单，也咬不到皮克，拉莫斯哭得一塌糊涂，抽泣着求他慢一点儿，卧室里充满了咖啡浓烈苦涩的清香和草莓牛奶的甜香。Alpha的动作又重又快，深到他错觉只要再往下滑一点儿就能直接捅进他生殖腔里（事实也的确是这样）。拉莫斯临近高潮的时候，皮克滚烫的性器直挺挺地抵在他生殖腔口，低声问他，“想好了哦？”他根本没有退缩的余地，手腕上全是自己的牙印，脸上挂满了泪水，充血红肿的甬道却依旧孜孜不倦地吮吸着Alpha。皮克捏紧了他的腰，在闯进他生殖腔的时候咬住了他后颈上的腺体。浓烈的咖啡味道席卷了他全身，滚烫的精液冲刷着他过于敏感的生殖腔内壁，涨大的结死死地卡住他。因为比赛的缘故，除了最初标记的那一次，发情期皮克从来不在生殖腔成结，太久没有被打开的窄小腔体抽搐着绞紧了Alpha。拉莫斯仰起脖子张开嘴，却没能发出声音；他的尖叫和呻吟都被卡在了喉咙里。生殖腔饱胀而甜蜜的钝痛和信息素融合的满足感无一不在提醒他被Alpha占有得彻彻底底的事实。因为高潮而从身体里争先恐后涌出的液体被结堵在了生殖腔里，皮克微微一动都能让他欲仙欲死。“Geri…想转过来…”他小声地求着Alpha，皮克体贴地搂紧了他的腰，让他钉在结上转了180度。虽然他动作很轻快，内壁过度的摩擦还是让拉莫斯忍不住咬紧了他的肩膀。“嗷嗷Sese你的牙真的好尖！”加泰人挥舞着手臂，蓝眼睛委委屈屈，但在他松口以后小心翼翼地抚摸着他后颈上的伤口，“痛吗？”拉莫斯嘶了一声，把头转过去贴着Alpha的脸颊，小声嘟囔，“有一点儿…但是很爽……”然后在皮克发出大笑牵扯到结的时候狠揍了他一拳。</p><p>拉莫斯醒来的时候，浑身肌肉都酸痛着，但是结和双腿间黏腻的感觉已经消失了。Geri做了清理，一个微笑不自觉地浮现在他略带疲倦的脸上。身后的Alpha松松地环着他的腰，听到他醒来的动静在他后颈上印下一个轻柔的吻。“早安，Sese。”他低语道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 好消息和坏消息</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第二章：好消息和坏消息<br/>2012年5月初<br/>拉莫斯不在对战格拉维达的大名单上。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在发情期过后，拉莫斯很快就恢复了以往的状态。他毫不费力地从各个前锋脚下夺球，尽职守卫着皇马的球门。连续四场比赛中他们都取得了不小的胜利，皇马甚至还作为客队在诺坎普赢得了比赛。虽然皮克在赛后有些失落，他还是在下场前亲了亲拉莫斯的脸颊才跟着队友们离开。可是赢得比赛的喜悦和他稳定的发挥都在为迎接格拉维达比赛的那场训练里跌入了谷底。</p><p>训练的那天天气不怎么好，绵绵细雨让五月初的马德里显得异常寒冷。拉莫斯把两只手都缩在袖子里，还觉得脖子后面凉飕飕的。他第一次对即将要发生的跑步热身感到些许期待。可是今天不知道怎么了，总是觉得有些呼吸困难。他把原因归结给了试图钻进他骨头里的冷风和无情地拍打在他背上的雨点。终于跑完步教练规定的路程，拉莫斯弯下腰大口地喘息着，感到一阵眩晕。队友们交换着略带担忧的神情，直到马塞洛拍拍他的后背问道，“还好吗？”拉莫斯点了点头，压下了想呕吐的欲望。他的体力一直很好，作为一个Omega，百分之九十的情况下他都能跑赢（或是打赢）Alpha。可能是东西吃坏了吧，他默默地想道，明天就没事儿了。大家看他直起腰来开始颠球，耸了耸肩膀不再追问。看着面前黑白相间的足球上下左右带着旋转的移动着，拉莫斯感到一阵反胃。他再次弯下腰，这次他没能压抑住翻江倒海的恶心。他的胃像一个闹脾气的孩子般强烈地抗议着，把他早上吃的所有东西都一股脑儿扔了出来。拉莫斯咳嗽着接过罗纳尔多递给他的水，红着眼角感激地冲他点点头。“你怎么了？”罗纳尔多微微犀利的眼神让他觉得有点儿心虚，于是他故作轻松地答道，“可能吃坏了吧。”教练招手让拉莫斯过去，于是他趁着机会故意忽视了好友略微皱着的眉头。“Sergio你感觉怎么样？明天要跟格拉维达踢比赛。”教练问他。“可能只是没睡好。明天一定能上场的。”拉莫斯信誓旦旦地保证到，在小腹抽痛的一刹那咬紧了牙关。</p><p>很快队员们就又投入到训练当中，教练示意他们开始模拟的训练赛。疲倦乏力和频繁的恶心让他打不起精神，连续让对面组的罗纳尔多进了好几个球。中午休息时他苍白的脸色让伊科尔皱起了眉头。拉莫斯沉默不语地无视了队长担忧的神情，注视着盘子里花花绿绿的食物只觉得反胃。他后颈的腺体莫名其妙地肿了，酸涩的胀痛让他身上的肌肉都叫嚣着想要罢工。难道是发情期提前了吗？忍不住泛上喉咙口的恶心，拉莫斯迅速地站了起来想去洗手间，却瞬间感到什么都看不见。眼前灰白的斑影宛如连接不上信号的老式电视机，他攥紧了椅子大口呼吸着用力眨了眨眼，看到了伊科尔和教练紧皱的眉头。“Sergio你明天不能上场。好好休息一下对战马洛卡吧。”教练拍了拍他的肩膀，“还是不舒服的话去找队医看看吧。”</p><p>在看到名单上没有拉莫斯的名字时，皮克觉得有些困惑。前几场比赛他的Omega都发挥稳定，这次为什么连大名单也没进？他拿起手机按下了那个快捷键，电话很快就通了。“Sese？”听着背景声音里厕所冲水的声音，Alpha感到有些担心，“你怎么了？”拉莫斯清了清喉咙，今天一早他已经吐了三次了，强烈的恶心感终于在他的胃空空荡荡后放过了他。“没什么。可能吃坏了。”吸了吸鼻子，拉莫斯略带鼻音地解释道。“多休息，下场比赛就好了。”皮克轻声安慰他，“贝蒂斯比赛结束了我就马上去陪你。”因为拉莫斯准备吃早饭了，他们没再说什么就挂断了电话。后面的几天强烈的恶心感并没有消失，但是好歹拉莫斯在训练的时候能咬牙坚持，队友和教练也就不再追问。</p><p>和马洛卡的比赛很激烈，天气依旧糟糕。在皇马进了两个球之后对方的后卫开始有些蛮不讲理，动作也逐渐粗暴起来。努伊斯直冲过来抢走他脚下球的时候，拉莫斯在湿滑的草地上失去了平衡。他重重地摔在了地上，生殖腔里传来一阵揪心的疼痛。他浑身颤抖着，无声地尖叫，钻心刺骨的剧痛散布到了他全身各个角落。等他终于回过神来，队友们都围在他周围，努伊斯面带愧疚和歉意看着他，“对不起，Ramos。”他摆了摆手，“没事儿。我没想到地那么滑。”他嘶哑的声音把自己都吓了一跳。队医很快挤进了圈子，队友们自觉为他让出空间。队医给他身上披了一块毯子，冷静地问他，“哪里痛？”拉莫斯坐在地上，突然意识到，正常情况下他的发情期应该到了。难道……？不，不可能。见他一言不发，队医伸手把他扶了起来，带他离开了赛场。</p><p>坐在医疗室的椅子上看着窗外淅淅沥沥地飘着雨花，拉莫斯竟然有些不知所措。如果真的是...？那他们该怎么办？队医问了他一堆看似鸡毛蒜皮的问题以后，拉莫斯终于忍不住脱口而出，“我上次发情期没有用保护措施。”队医看了他一会儿，“你已经错过了这次的发情期了，是不是？”</p><p>他颤抖着闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气后低头看着那根塑料小棒。上面鲜艳的两道红杠刺得他眼睛发酸。他呼出了那口并不知道自己憋着的气，略微难过地抬起头看着队医，半晌过后低语道，“我不知道该怎么办。”他穿上衣服，用手背试图抹去脸颊上不断滑落的泪水，再次重复到，“我不知道该怎么办......” “好好考虑一下，跟杰拉德商量一下再做决定。” “我...”他下意识地想说自己一直很想要个宝宝，却猛然意识到他的Alpha从未跟他讨论过这个问题。他们虽然互相有了永久标记，但是还没结婚，也没想得那么久远。现在怀孕生育等于是打断了他状态的巅峰期。他很害怕皇马发现以后撤除他副队长的职责，也很担心对手们跟一个怀孕Omega踢球的反应；无论如何总是会支持他给他安慰的Alpha现在也不再是他的倾诉对象，因为他根本没想好要怎么告诉皮克。他要怎么跟Alpha说？如果皮克不想要这个宝宝怎么办？拉莫斯摇了摇头，把乱糟糟的思绪撇到一边，然后问队医，“先别告诉教练行吗？” 温和的Beta微笑着轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“别担心，你会是个好爸爸的。”</p><p>出了伯纳乌的门，他远远就看到了皮克那辆银色的车。拉莫斯心乱如麻，钻进车里的时候下意识地咬紧了嘴唇，躲避着皮克关心的目光。Alpha担心地问他，“没摔坏吧？我看到你下场了就来接你了。”拉莫斯点了点头，又摇了摇头，默默地红了眼眶。皮克轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，安慰道，“没关系，我们回家再说。”到家以后皮克二话不说把他塞进了浴室之后转身去做饭，热腾腾的浴室里的水雾掩盖了他止不住的眼泪。拉莫斯洗完了澡磨磨蹭蹭，不想面对这该死的现实。皮克感知到了Omega的异常；刚开始只是怀疑他是因为被换下场感到不舒服，但是当他听到浴室里低声的啜泣以后，他才后知后觉地意识到事情的严重性。“Sese？”他敲了敲门，“我进来了哦？”没有得到反对以后他推开门，看着满脸泪痕坐在地上的Omega愣住了。“宝贝怎么了？？你快起来 地上凉。”皮克急匆匆地把他从地上拽起来，搂进怀里。拉莫斯在对上皮克漂亮的蓝眼睛的时候就崩溃了。他抽噎着把脸埋到Alpha的肩膀上，试图吐出一句完整的句子。“嘘……”皮克只是耐心地等着，轻轻揉着他带着水汽的头发，“怎么了？为什么哭了？”“你喜欢小孩子吗？”拉莫斯终于平复了呼吸，低声问道。“什么？”Alpha满脸困惑地看着他，“怎么突然想起问这个了？”然而他的Omega并没有直接回答他的问题，而是叹了一口气，说，“好消息和坏消息…先听哪个？”皮克愣愣地看着他，没有做出回应。他深吸了一口气，颤抖着说，“好消息是…我没事儿，一切都还好。坏消息是，我怀孕了。”拉莫斯看着皮克瞪大的蓝眼睛，故意无视了心脏疯狂的跳动和内心深处的不安。“真的？？”皮克难以置信地看着他，“你真的怀孕了？！”他点点头，在心里默默念了一句祷告，撇开目光小声说，“我不知道你想要什么…但是我想生下来……”</p><p>“这哪是坏消息？？”皮克拉着他的手大声问道，绽开的笑容让他眼角都微微皱了起来，他满脸的喜悦，然后突然意识到了什么，“等等 什么叫你不知道我想要什么？你认为我会强迫你打掉宝宝？！”拉莫斯略带惊讶的看着Alpha脸上受伤的神情，张了张嘴没能发出声音。“Sergio……”皮克叹了一口气把他搂进怀里，“我不会逼你做出这样的选择的。以前不会，现在不会，以后也不会，这辈子都不会。”他顿了顿，又说，“我们的宝宝会有像你一样焦糖色的眼睛。” “超好看的。我超喜欢。”Alpha再次补充道。Omega终于放松下来，蹭了蹭他的脸颊，小声说，“对不起嘛。我一直很担心会……”“嘘。”皮克吻住他，吞咽了拉莫斯的下半句话，漂亮的蓝眼睛里充满了温暖而深刻的爱意，“你会是个好爸爸的，Sese。”拉莫斯轻笑着把微红的脸颊藏进他颈窝里，然后在皮克说下一句话的时候笑出了声并咬了Alpha的锁骨一口。</p><p>皮克说，“但一定没我棒。”*</p><p>*几年后拉莫斯看着皮克把米兰扔进泥坑里的时候，狠狠揍了他肚子几拳。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 欧洲杯比赛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第三章：欧洲杯比赛<br/>2012年6月-7月<br/>西班牙欧洲杯夺冠，拉莫斯把消息告诉了家人和队友。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>皮克和拉莫斯暂时还没有对公众宣布这个消息，准备在夏歇期的时候再公开。六月开始两个人因为国家队的训练开始同住一个房间，虽然Omega有时候还是会觉得恶心，但是有了Alpha的信息素让孕期的不适减轻了不少。每次拉莫斯跪在马桶边想吐的时候，皮克都会用一只手搂着他，轻轻地在他腰侧画圈，等他缓过来了以后立刻递给他一杯温水，亲昵地蹭着他的额角安慰着。他放松地靠着Alpha的肩膀，浓郁微苦的咖啡香味弥漫在空气中，安抚了他的神经。皮克转过来亲了亲他的鼻尖，“下去吃早饭吗？还是再睡一会儿？”拉莫斯嗯了一声，任由Alpha把他从地上拉起来，裹上了衣服，然后牵着手跟他皮克下楼吃饭。走进餐厅的时候队友们快把他剥皮吃了的眼神让拉莫斯觉得有些不自在，难道是他脸上有东西？还是头发忘记梳了？他摸了摸脸，有些不解。直到阿尔巴捅了捅他的身侧低声说，“我知道你跟Geri感情好，但我说Sergio 你能别那么高调秀恩爱吗？”“啊？”拉莫斯觉得摸不着头脑，“我怎么了？”阿尔巴看上去下一秒就要爆笑出声了，“你穿着他衣服呢。伊科尔都快把你背上的<em>Pique</em>烧出一个洞来了。”拉莫斯这才发现他身上穿着皮克的训练服外套，而自家的Alpha正穿着一件短袖没心没肺地跟布斯克茨叽叽咕咕地说笑着什么。艹，一定是刚刚出门前皮克给他披上的那一件。皮克变相宣告主权的蠢点子和被队友看到的尴尬和让拉莫斯气不打一处来，他怒气冲冲地走过去，揪着Alpha的领子质问他，“你又搞什么破玩意儿？”皮克眼里的笑意让他更恼火了，“每天做这些小孩子才做的事情你傻不傻？？”“别生气嘛Sese。早上挺冷的，你穿着不是挺好看嘛。”Alpha嬉皮笑脸地伸手想抱他，被拉莫斯一拳打在了肚子上。“滚。”拉莫斯留下一句话立刻转身就走，假装没有看到Alpha龇牙咧嘴的弯着腰。</p><p> </p><p>经过白天大幅度的训练，拉莫斯感到腿上的肌肉有些酸痛。他们明天要对战意大利了。要是输了的话估计又有不少人要议论他们“能力不够”，“管理不佳”，“配合不当”了。想到这里他情不自禁地感到有些担心，如果他怀孕了输了比赛，别人会说什么？皮克刚洗好澡出来就看到了拉莫斯微皱的眉头，Omega看上去满脸的担忧和不安，于是他走过去把他扯进怀里，“Sese怎么了？不开心吗？”“我在想万一比赛输了他们会说什么……”拉莫斯低着头，含含糊糊地回应道，“Omega不配踢球这些的”。皮克沉默了一会儿才后知后觉地意识到，看上去刀剑不穿的铁血后卫还是会担心媒体的舆论和公众的反应。“让他们说…别理他们。”皮克接着逗他道，“你打起人来那么痛，一点儿都不像Omega。”拉莫斯抬头看着皮克蓝眼睛里温暖的爱意，佯装生气地（轻轻）用胳膊肘捅了捅他，“瞎说。”怀孕以后他就不吃抑制剂了，撕掉隔离贴后房间里充满了草莓牛奶的香甜。皮克亲吻着他的发旋，捏着他的腰把他往怀里带，“过来一点儿，我帮你揉揉腿。”拉莫斯顺从地靠着他，房间里混合着他俩的信息素，皮克温暖的手力度适中地按压过他紧绷的肌肉。拉莫斯深吸着草莓拿铁味道，轻轻合上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他们还是赢了。西班牙在欧洲杯卫冕成功，队友们拖着皮克出去庆祝了。拉莫斯不能喝酒，就找了个借口说他累了先回了房间。他看到了伊科尔略微深思的表情感到有点儿没底气，于是加快了脚步躲进了电梯。呼。一个人贴着电梯的墙壁他不由得松了口气，再看几眼伊科尔估计都要知道了。</p><p> </p><p>拉莫斯睡得迷迷糊糊，想不清楚到底是什么吵醒了他。然后他意识到，自己的手机正在唱着Flamenco的歌，而身旁依旧空空如也。皮克还没回来。他感到一股没由来的烦躁，拿起手机没好气地问，“喂？”“Sese…Sese…你来接我一下好吗…？我不能开车…”拉莫斯听着那个一米九四的蠢Alpha在电话另一回头醉醺醺地冲他撒娇，坚定地决定明天一定要好好教训他。他走进酒吧的时候内心是拒绝的。伊科尔和哈维在角落悄悄咬着耳朵，他几乎能<strong><em>发誓</em></strong>，他看到哈维亲了亲队长的耳尖。阿尔巴和布斯克茨在桌子上披着国旗跳舞，每个凳子上都有东倒西歪的队友。拉莫斯捏了捏鼻梁，终于在房间另一端看到了肩膀上靠着法布雷加斯的皮克。好啊你，胆子不大不小。Omega咬紧了牙，你完了。皮克一看到他就露出了开心的笑容，“Sese！”他立刻冲他招着手，毫无概念肩膀上的法布雷加斯滑到了地上，并发出了咚的一声。“走走走！”拉莫斯揪起他的耳朵往外走，“回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>皮克到房间了还是晕乎乎的，拉莫斯把他扔在沙发上以后气呼呼地吼他，“玩到那么晚也不知道打车回家？！”“嘿嘿 你不是来接我了嘛。你最好了。”皮克海水般的眼睛亮晶晶的，伸手把拉莫斯圈在怀里冲他傻笑着，“我有没有跟你说过？我真的好喜欢你的眼睛呀。”“走开走开，快点儿去洗澡！”拉莫斯推搡着他，撇了撇嘴表示嫌弃。“你真的好好看呀Sese。我超爱你的。”皮克嘟嘟囔囔地去亲他的鼻尖和耳朵，拉莫斯挣扎着躲避，那只蠢乎乎的傻熊依旧搂着他的腰不放，“我好爱你呀。你好香。我们公开了宝宝，就结婚好不好？” “胡说八道啥呢快去洗澡！你臭死了。”拉莫斯恼羞成怒，推着他的肩膀不想搭理这个酒后耍流氓的Alpha，但是皮克把他死死搂在怀里吧唧亲了一大口他的脸，“我没有胡说！我是认真的！！” 为啥他喝醉了力气还那么大？？“好的好的 你是认真的，去洗澡吧 算我求你了好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>废了九牛二虎之力终于把这个手脚都要在他身上打结的人扔进了浴室，听着隐约的水声，拉莫斯恶狠狠地决定明天一定要好好揍他一顿，耳尖却在房间里昏暗的灯光下微微发红。皮克摇摇晃晃地坐在床上把他拉进被窝，然后安静地把脸埋进他的颈窝里。过了好一会儿都没有动静，玩着他头发的手指也停下了。“睡着了？”拉莫斯自言自语，想从他怀里爬起来去换衣服。他几乎坐起来的时候被腰后一股力量重新拖到了皮克怀里。他正想骂人，却看到皮克下巴抵着他的胸口然后抬起头认真地看着他，清澈的蓝眼睛充满了希望，“Sese我们结婚吧。” ？还有这种操作？漂亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，怪可爱的。。。醒醒吧塞尔吉奥你可能是疯了。拉莫斯摇了摇头警告自己，他瞎说的而已。等他从千思万绪中回过神来的时候，胸前的Alpha已经睡着了。哎，终究只是说说傻话。拉莫斯苦笑了一声。感受着颈侧温暖平缓的呼吸，他决定明天打皮克的时候下手轻一点儿。</p><p> </p><p>拉莫斯坐在厨房的台面上发短信告诉哥哥的时候，他的电话差点被打爆。“你疯了？！”Rene在另一头大声地质问，“你的足球生涯怎么办？皮克搞出这破事儿，你也跟着一起犯傻？！”哥哥语气里的责怪和愤怒让拉莫斯不由得皱了皱眉头，他把手机拿远了一些，试图解释道，“我会踢到10月*，然后休息……” “你自己挺着个肚子像个皮球，还想踢到10月？不舒服的时候谁照顾你？”皮克在厨房另一头听着Rene在电话里数落自己的Omega，突然感到一阵生气。“<strong><em>我照顾他。</em></strong>在你明白这是Sergio和我的决定之前，别再打来电话了。”他夺过手机，冷冰冰地警告电话另一头的Alpha，就算他是拉莫斯的经纪人兼哥哥，他也随意不能侮辱他。Rene愣了几秒钟，再次想张口反驳皮克的时候发现电话被挂断了*。皮克圈着拉莫斯的腰，对方安静地把头缩在他胸口，“你知道他不是这个意思。”过了一会儿皮克冷静地提出，“他只是想保护你。”Omega吸了吸鼻子，在他胸口把柔软蓬松的头发蹭得乱糟糟的，然后小声回应，“我知道。但我还是比较喜欢你保护我。”皮克怔怔地听着，看着胸前毛茸茸的小脑袋，他的Omega在赛场上热血沸腾，毫无畏惧地在一群Alpha中间冲撞抢球，甚至还常常大打出手；就算在家里也很少显示出这一面。</p><p> </p><p>当他们告诉皮克家人的时候，拉莫斯的手机照样响个不停，不过这次他面对的是皮克父母的视频通话。他们先是高兴地祝贺了他们；接着又关心地询问他有没有什么不舒服的，或者什么特别想吃的；最后皮克的妈妈甚至还悄声告诉他，要是皮克有做得不好的拉莫斯可以尽管跟她说，或者直接动手也没关系。拉莫斯看着跟皮克一模一样的蓝眼睛，裂开嘴也冲着她眨了眨眼。拉莫斯鼓足勇气在俱乐部里宣布这个消息的时候，本来闹哄哄的更衣室瞬间鸦雀无声。伊科尔张了张嘴，然后似乎突然意识到了什么，瞪大了眼睛。“你…？你上次不舒服是因为这个？？不去庆祝也是？”拉莫斯有些不好意思地点了点头，看到队友眼睛里衷心的祝福和关心的时候，害羞地轻轻笑了笑。皇马的高层在得知这个消息的时候的确试图想撤销他的副队长职位，但是在连夜接到了各个队员“没有人能比塞尔吉奥更加胜任”以及伊科尔“你们要是撤销他的职位应该也把队长换了”的电话以后，只能附送祝福，并且准许了他的产假。</p><p> </p><p>第二天清晨，Rene就在父母的责怪和皮克连夜的短信轰炸与威逼下打来了道歉的电话。现在拉莫斯坐在皮克的厨房台面上，闻着让他垂涎欲滴的华夫饼香味，看着高大的Alpha围着粉色小花的围裙在翻一只被煎得金黄诱人的鸡蛋，第一次对宝宝的到来感到了期待。</p><p> </p><p>*2012年10月的时候拉莫斯怀孕六个月。</p><p>*Rene没有不支持拉莫斯生宝宝，他只是…反应过激</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 都怪荷尔蒙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第四章：都怪荷尔蒙<br/>2012年8月初<br/>拉莫斯怀孕三个半月了， 训练的时候他出了一点儿*小状况*。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哇哦。”拉莫斯转头对上了罗纳尔多略带惊奇和敬佩的眼神。“嗯？”他想了想才反应过来，对方正在好奇地打量他的肚子。Omega已经怀孕三个半月了，腹部曾经硬朗流畅的肌肉线条已经变得柔软，若隐若现地包裹着他微微隆起的小腹。拉莫斯换上球衣，看见罗纳尔多依旧黏在他身上的眼神，不怀好意地笑着逗他说，“这么喜欢看？怎么不问问里奥的意见？” “滚滚滚。我才不是皮克精虫上脑。” “这次倒不算他的错。是我求他的。”拉莫斯挑了挑一边的眉毛，在罗纳尔多假装呕吐的表情中大笑着追上伊科尔。伊科尔看他傻乎乎的笑就知道他又干坏事儿了，Alpha伸手摸摸他的头，“你又怎么惹克里斯了？” “我没有！”拉莫斯吐了吐舌头，“是他先侮辱Geri的。” “你什么时候帮着皮克了？”伊科尔捕捉到他话里的重点，见拉莫斯没有回答，冲他温和地眨眨眼睛，“我很高兴你们关系那么融洽Sese。再说了，克里斯生气挺好玩的不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>马德里八月的阳光很暖和，蔚蓝清澈的天空让Omega想到了皮克的眼睛。拉莫斯今天心情很好；最近他孕吐好转了不少，又有足够的力气跟队友们打打闹闹，皮克这个周末也正好来马德里陪他。想到回家能见到他的Alpha，拉莫斯蹦蹦跳跳带着球绕来绕去，时不时停下来跟队友开玩笑。小组赛的时候，拉莫斯成功拦截了罗纳尔多两个精彩的进攻，葡萄牙Alpha觉得自己的自尊心受到了打击。还是里奥比较好，他闷闷不乐地想，我得给他打个电话，让他跟皮克那傻子一起来马德里。梅西接到电话的时候有点儿摸不着头脑，但是听着自家Alpha带着委屈和恳求的语气，心软着答应了。</p><p> </p><p>中午吃饭的时候，拉莫斯跟伊科尔笑嘻嘻地开着玩笑，他们严肃的队长的心情都被Omega渲染得愉快起来。“Sergio今天心情很好啊。”马塞洛小声地跟罗纳尔多叽叽咕咕，塞维利亚人正在开心地跟瓦拉内抢盘子里的苹果。“因为皮克今天要来马德里。”马塞洛看着他黑着脸，不由地笑出了声，“那你那么愁眉苦脸干嘛？” “我觉得Ser叛变了。他现在都不揍皮克了。”罗纳尔多满脸严肃地总结道。“哈哈哈 皮克跟你说了？还是你去他们家住了？Sergio这个性格，不高兴一定会修理他。”马塞洛冲他眨了眨眼，“我敢打赌他还是经常动手。但皮克现在肯定不敢还手，估计也更依着他了。” “皮克要是敢还手我一定打死他。”罗纳尔多托着腮帮子，觉得自己牙疼。“不用你上，Sergio自己能行。”马塞洛捅了捅他的肋骨，“别皱眉头了。你的美容觉都要白睡了。” 罗纳尔多叹着气，望向桌子另一头。拉莫斯看到罗纳尔多忧愁哀怨的眼神，扑哧冲他笑了。因为他短暂地失神，瓦拉内抢走了最后一块苹果，却在伊科尔“给Sergio吃 他怀孕了需要补充维生素”的严厉教导下被迫放弃了辛苦赢得的水果。拉莫斯冲他们俩眨眨眼，然后又露出洁白的牙齿给了伊科尔一个调皮的笑容。“伊科尔也叛变了。”罗纳尔多忧郁地评价道。</p><p> </p><p>下午是体能训练，介于他肚子里还有个小生命的缘故，教练给拉莫斯适当地调整了训练量。他比队友们先完成了跳跃和深蹲的练习，坐在旁边柔软的草皮上晒着太阳，等待大家完成了一起跑步。绿草微微地在轻风里晃动着，散发出植物清新的味道，太阳烤得他的后背暖乎乎的，Omega觉得自己有点儿困。拉莫斯被一股温和的力量推了推，他眯着眼睛看到了罗纳尔多模糊的身影，“怎么了？”他迷迷糊糊地问道，因为睡意语调里带着柔软的鼻音。“跑步了。”罗纳尔多撇撇嘴，我才没有觉得他有点儿可爱，他嫌弃地想，再怎么样都没有里奥可爱。跑步的时候，拉莫斯觉得自己有点儿晕乎乎的。可能是没睡醒吧，他想。为什么感觉太阳那么暖和？？所有的肌肉都放松得用不出力气，身体轻飘飘的，好像他被泡在了盛满热水的浴缸里，快融化了。庆幸的是，跑步训练结束得很快。回到了更衣室，拉莫斯放松地用凉水冲刷过自己微烫的皮肤，想要回家跟皮克见面的喜悦让他忽视了后颈腺体的肿胀。</p><p> </p><p>“皮克，你最好<strong><em>现在 </em></strong>就到伯纳乌来。”加泰罗尼亚人接到罗纳尔多电话的时候觉得有些困惑，“你等不及要见里奥了吗？” “是，也不是。Sergio出了点儿小状况。”听到自家Omega的名字，皮克的心里咯噔地一下，“Sese怎么了？”他焦急地问道，然而罗纳尔多闷声说，“你最好自己来看一下。”出什么事了？为什么葡萄牙Alpha听上去被捏住了鼻子还有点儿不情不愿？皮克心急如焚，把油门一脚踩到底，旁边正在打瞌睡的梅西脑袋碰在了窗户上，埋怨地问道，“Geri你干什么？肯定超速了。” “不不 里奥。Sese出事了。”皮克速度丝毫不减，就连到了伯纳乌的门口，也只是把头伸出窗户对保安大声喊道，“我是来找Sergio的！！！”保安疑惑又愣神地把巴萨未来的主席放进了皇家马德里的训练场，假装没有看到躲在副驾驶座遮光板后面的对家头牌。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？Sergio他人呢？”一进入训练场皮克就看到了更衣室门外围成一团的皇马队员们，好几个人连上衣都没穿，还有几个人脑袋上还有没冲干净的泡泡。伊科尔和本泽马有些费力地拦着队里年轻的Alpha们，卡卡时不时低声劝他们冷静下来；而罗纳尔多守在门前，时不时冲着试图靠近的瓦拉内和莫拉塔发出低声的咆哮。“天哪…… 出什么事了？”梅西震惊地看着自己的Alpha从未呈现出过的愤怒和警告，担忧地环顾了一圈那些濒临失控的Alpha们。“里奥 你过来。”罗纳尔多把自己的Omega挡在身后，狠狠地瞪了一眼躁动不安的队友，冲皮克扬了扬下巴，“你可以进去。” 门打开的一瞬间，他突然明白了为什么罗纳尔多之前听上去像鼻子被捏住了。浓郁的草莓牛奶香味让皮克差点儿站不住脚。天哪。身后的瓦拉内疯狂地想挣脱迪玛利亚的束缚，皮克想都没想就用力地把门关在了他脸上。一瞬间昏暗下来的更衣室让他有些不适应，眯着眼睛，皮克勉强看清了蜷缩在角落里板凳上的Omega。拉莫斯披着一块巨大的浴巾，红着眼眶，时不时委屈地抽吸着鼻子，身体轻微地颤抖着。马塞洛坐在旁边陪着他，看见来的人是皮克以后站起身离开了更衣室。</p><p> </p><p>“Sese？”皮克柔声呼唤道，角落里的Omega轻轻吸了吸鼻子给予回应。“怎么了宝贝？隔离贴用完了吗？”他坐到板凳上，轻柔地把拉莫斯抱进怀里，释放出自己的信息素安抚他，“为什么味道跑出来啦？” 巴萨的后卫并没有得到回应，怀里的人只是发着抖揪紧了他胸前的布料，把脸埋进了他的颈窝里。“累了吗？我们回家好不好？”皮克揉了揉他支棱起来的头发，刚洗完澡没有涂发胶的头发毛绒绒的撩拨着他的手掌，让他的心尖也微微发痒。“走不动……” 拉莫斯的声音闷闷的，听上去挺难过的，“腿没力气…” “我抱你好不好？这里冷，我给你和宝宝做了海鲜饭。” “外面有人……”Omega犹犹豫豫地回答，海鲜饭听上去很诱人，但是他并不想在皇马崩了自己铁血后卫的人设。“没关系，我走快一点儿就好啦。”没等他回应皮克就一把抱起了他，拉莫斯吸了一口气，把双腿围绕在他腰间。“坐稳了哦。皮克牌飞机出发啦！”Alpha侧过脸亲了亲他的额头，一只手托着他的大腿，另一只手环着他的腰，小心地没有压到他的肚子。</p><p> </p><p>“天…天哪…那是Sergio…？？”本泽马目瞪口呆地看着缩在皮克怀里的人，捅了捅身旁同样满脸震惊的马塞洛，“他什么时候……？”皮克注意到了他们的目光，把手臂收得更紧了。“别理他们。”他小声安慰着Omega，“他们都单身，羡慕你而已。”拉莫斯脸搁在皮克的肩膀上悄悄地看队友们，圆溜溜暖棕色的眼睛仿佛像冬天的热巧克力，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着甜蜜的泡泡。一抹粉红色悄悄爬上他的耳尖，罗纳尔多看上去快气死了，而他身后的梅西冲他眨了眨眼睛。“里奥！”看到拉莫斯朝着自己身后看，罗纳尔多咬牙切齿地盯着棉花糖味的Omega，“你不能也背叛我！” 梅西无辜地冲他摊了摊手，“我一直就向着Geri来着。”然后看到自家Alpha满脸的黑线愉快地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“Geri……”回到家以后拉莫斯还是缩在他怀里，“抱抱。” 皮克温暖的手轻轻摸着他的肚子，顺便呼噜了一把他的头毛，“不打算告诉我怎么回事嘛？” “嗯……隔离贴掉了…然后来不及贴新的…就已经…”Omega含含糊糊地回答他，“现在他们都知道了…” 想到这里他不由地感到一阵委屈，为什么那么短的一段时间他都控制不了信息素？仿佛能读懂他的思绪，皮克亲着他的颈侧安慰道，“医生说只是荷尔蒙的缘故。知道就知道啦，没关系的。”反正你还是我的，他偷偷地想。“Sese你好香。”皮克蹭着他的脸颊逗他，“想尝尝你。” 皮克让他平躺在沙发上，一只手固定他的小腿，另一只手被拉莫斯攥在手里。Alpha亲吻着拉莫斯敏感的大腿内侧，那里有一个小小的纹身；整洁优雅的花体 “<em>Pique</em>”用浅蓝色的墨水呈现在他光洁的皮肤上。Omega颤抖着挺起了腰，淅淅沥沥的情液顺着他的穴口消失在臀缝间。“你湿透了宝贝。”皮克舌头抵着拉莫斯的穴口低声笑着，震动让Omega呜咽着捏紧了他的手指。“Geri你快一点儿…我准备好了。” Alpha扶着他坐进自己怀里，伸手探了探他的穴口，“痛了要告诉我哦。” 拉莫斯发出像猫咪般的呻吟，有些着急地往他身上坐。“慢一点儿！”皮克慌里慌张地扶着他的腰，“天哪Sese你肚子里还有宝宝。”Omega只是不满地扭了扭腰嘟囔道，“这个沙发不好…太软了都用不了力。”他费劲地把自己撑起来，然后重新往下坐。Alpha火热怒张的头部一次次碾压过他的敏感点，拉莫斯像个关不上的龙头，浑身都湿漉漉地滴着水。眼泪，汗水和情液混合着消失在交合处，Omega柔软湿滑的内壁讨好地吮吸着他。“Geri，”他哽咽着把头靠在Alpha肩膀上，“动一动…我好累。” “好累还想要？”皮克宠溺地戳了戳他的脸颊，“好累我们睡觉吧？” “你敢！”Omega愠怒地咬着他的肩膀，“快一点儿！”拉莫斯焦糖色的眼睛还带着泪光，一点儿威慑力都没有。皮克坏笑着握着他的腰挺了挺胯，他立刻软倒在他身上，失去控制的草莓牛奶信息素弥漫得到处都是。拉莫斯最后哭着把皮克的腹肌上蹭得满是精液，控制不住地在他怀里发抖。</p><p> </p><p>星期一，巴萨的更衣室里，皮克毫不遮掩地展示着肩膀上深深浅浅的牙印和背上纵横交错的抓痕。遮遮掩掩地藏着他自己身上的吻痕和指印，梅西第一次对拉莫斯感到了同情。“Geri…Sergio怀孕了…你好歹也节制点儿……” 哈维看着蓝眼睛后卫得意洋洋傻笑的模样，仿佛听到了对家队长的威胁。“你管着点儿杰拉德。要是他敢亏待Sese，我一定把你们俩都打死。”伊科尔一本正经，不带笑意地警告他。在皇马的训练场，拉莫斯假装没有看到队友们充满好奇与调笑的眼神，并且下定决心一定要好好打皮克一顿了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 西班牙超级杯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第五章：西班牙超级杯<br/>2012年8月29日<br/>两个人在赛场上相见，皮克生气了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>皮克在球员通道里看着叽叽喳喳聊着天的皇马队员们，在清一色的白衣服堆里寻找那个他心心念念的身影。过了好一会儿，拉莫斯才拿着一个塑料杯子不紧不慢地从楼梯上走下来。今天的他没有涂发胶，微微蓬松的头发随着他的脚步毛绒绒地抖动着，漂亮的暖棕色眼睛里透露出对比赛的期待与兴奋。Omega先是跟每个队员都分享他例行的拥抱和亲吻，然后走到皮克跟前，冲他露出了一个温暖愉快的笑容。斑驳的阳光透过入口洒落在拉莫斯脸上，把他细密的睫毛染成了浅金色。他看着正在发愣的皮克，嘴角轻松地翘起，伸手搭在他肩膀上吻了吻他的脸颊；仿佛在十分钟之内他们会作为队友并肩作战，而不是争锋相对。“嘿Geri。”皮克在恍惚间听到拉莫斯在跟他打招呼，但是他的注意力都放在了塞维利亚人的嘴唇上。淡粉色的唇瓣微翕着，残留的水珠在阳光下闪闪发亮，皮克仿佛闻到了草莓拿铁混合的味道。他忘记了球员通道里遍布的相机，忘记了场外观众的喧嚣，对着Omega径直吻了下去。在队友的吸气声中，皮克用一只手捧着他的脸侧，另一只手充满了占有欲地托着他的后腰，深深地在Omega唇齿间搅动，直到拉莫斯推了推他的肩膀才断开了吻。皮克搂着他的腰，手轻轻抚摸过他藏在宽大队服下的小腹，低语道，“你乖一点儿哦。妈妈要踢球了。” 然后亲昵地跟他额头相抵，“Sese你也小心。”“走啦，比赛要开始了。”拉莫斯装作不耐烦地推了推Alpha，但是他发红的耳尖出卖了他。拉莫斯假装没有听到迪玛利亚的调笑，并且忽视了在队伍后方跟罗纳尔多挤眉弄眼的马塞洛。皮克最后在他眉间印下一个吻，跟着哈维和守门员走向了赛场。相比皮克情不自禁的激情热吻，罗纳尔多显得稳重得多。他只是走上前跟梅西握手拥抱，然后轻轻吻了吻阿根廷人浅浅的酒窝。梅西的脸上立刻泛起了粉红色，他害羞地藏在阿尔巴身后，长长的睫毛扑闪着。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>欢迎来到圣地亚哥伯纳乌球场，今天的西班牙超级杯白衣军团将会对战巴塞罗那俱乐部。皇马著名的</em><em>Omega副队长塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在上个星期宣布了他怀孕的消息，并且将会在今年十月的德比赛后开始休产假。他的Alpha杰拉德·皮克也在赛场上。让我们在这里祝福他们。</em>”解说很快介绍完两队大致的状况，拉莫斯站在伯纳乌正中间，听着观众的欢呼和口哨声，冲着球场对面的皮克眨了眨眼。皮克湖水般透亮的蓝眼睛里浮现出温柔的笑意，让他对于比赛的紧张减轻了不少。</p><p> </p><p>伊瓜因和罗纳尔多上半场就连进两球，巴萨后卫们的动作明显开始变得粗暴起来，阿德里亚诺也很快被红牌罚下场。皮克局促不安地望向场地另一边，拉莫斯正在气势汹汹地跟马斯切拉诺争抢足球，他的Omega毫无畏惧地瞪着阿根廷Alpha，光从身高上就已经完全取胜。换作以往，别说担心拉莫斯了，皮克甚至还会觉得马斯切勇敢得有点儿好笑。但是现在塞维利亚人怀孕了，任何一个过于用力的冲撞或是恶意的绊摔都可能让Omega肚子着地。皮克满脑子都是拉莫斯躺在地上双腿间血淋淋的模样，深切的恐惧激起了Alpha本能的保护欲。马斯切拉诺将球传给他的时候，皮克咬着牙警告他，“别那么撞他。” 阿根廷后卫并没有回答，只是给了他一个古怪而僵硬的眼神。看到哈维皱起的眉头，皮克叹了口气，甩了甩头试图把注意力重新放回比赛上。上半场结束的哨声在梅西精彩的进球后响起，看到拉莫斯安然无恙的跟伊科尔打打闹闹地走进更衣室，皮克不由得松了口气。他坐在锁柜前的板凳上喝着水，没有注意到自己皱着眉头。“Geri，”哈维捏了捏他的肩膀，“Sergio不会有事的。你得把注意力放在比赛上。”看着更衣室里队友们欲言又止的眼神，皮克沉默着点了点头。“对不起…我只是……有点儿担心。”哈维理解地点点头，梅西伸手拍了拍他的背，“我们都知道，没有谁能打过Sergio。”他的发小冲他调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“所以你得看着球。” “说得好像你没有偷看Cristiano一样。”皮克嘟嘟囔囔地翻了个白眼，在看到梅西涨红了脸被水呛到了以后扑哧笑了。“咳咳 那不一样！”梅西恼羞成怒，“我那是关注敌情。你眼睛都快黏在Sergio身上了！”皮克愉快地看着梅西试图狡辩，一旁的哈维把脸埋进了手掌里。为什么他们的人都跟对家的有一腿？（皮克：别以为我不知道你喜欢伊科尔）</p><p> </p><p>下半场开始之前，皮克悄悄递给拉莫斯一块巧克力，“吃一点儿再上场。”趁着拉莫斯吃东西的功夫，皮克凑过去亲了亲他的耳尖，“感觉怎么样？”Omega用胳膊肘捅了捅他，给了他一个带着挑战的微笑，“至少还能铲断你们十个球。” “哦 是吗？”皮克伸手搂紧他的腰，坏笑着冲他耳朵里吹气，“你拦住几个晚上我们就来几次好不好？” “你！”拉莫斯被他光明正大的耍流氓噎得说不出话，“滚！”皮克轻笑着摁着他的肩膀给了他一个吻，品尝着Omega唇齿间残留的香甜微苦的巧克力味道，然后被伊科尔狠狠击中了后脑勺。拉莫斯看着皮克抱着头灰溜溜地逃回巴萨那一边，然后嘟着嘴跟哈维抱怨时愉快地跟队长击了个掌。</p><p> </p><p>裁判哨声响起后，梅西很快带着球冲向皇马的球门。他与伊涅斯塔配合着，灵活地躲避了各个后卫，但是最后球被伊科尔救下。伊科尔把球传给了马塞洛，马塞洛轻轻一拨将球绕过布斯克茨送到了拉莫斯脚下。皇马的铁血后卫带着球晃过哈维和阿尔巴，想传给罗纳尔多射门；但是后背猛地传来一阵力量让他猝不及防。拉莫斯向前翻滚着，蜷缩起身子想避免肚子着地，但是压在他身上的力量让他狠狠地摔倒在地上。踢在他腹部的钉鞋让他痛苦地尖叫，眼睛仿佛被遮住了，一望无际的剧痛席卷了他全身。拉莫斯躺在草地上，身上压着的重量让他难以呼吸。恍惚间看到周围的队友 ，他无助地在人群中寻找那个人。在观众震耳欲聋的尖声叫骂中，他不知道谁撞倒了他，只觉得肚子抽痛着，生殖腔传来的痉挛让他头晕目眩。</p><p> </p><p>眼睁睁地看着拉莫斯被冲撞，然后摔倒，他最畏惧的噩梦立刻成真。Omega发出让人揪心的尖叫，皮克感觉所有的血液都冻结了。他咆哮着冲向马斯切拉诺，一把将他从拉莫斯身上提起来，然后额头狠狠撞向阿根廷Alpha，“我警告过你不要撞他。”蓝眼睛里的愤怒像洪水一般涌动着，皮克低吼着威胁到，“要是他出事了<strong><em>我一定杀了你</em></strong>。”罗纳尔多和迪玛利亚徒劳地想拖住他，但是西班牙人挣脱了他们的手臂，一拳打在马斯切拉诺肩上。“离他远一点儿，”他啐了一口，“不然我一定让你尝尝什么是真的<strong><em>冲撞</em></strong>。”将近两米的Alpha的肌肉因为愤怒鼓动着，所有人都明白，他绝不是在开玩笑。别说针对队友了，皮克大部分时候脾气很好，就算是起纠纷也只是口头上吵架，很少真正动手。哈维最终把他从马斯切拉诺身上拉开，皮克恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，挤开围在拉莫斯身边的皇马球员和队医，小心地把手贴在他额头上。</p><p> </p><p>“Geri？”与他噩梦里支离破碎的景象不同的是，地上的Omega看上去除了脸色有些苍白以外完好无损。“嘿Sese。”皮克松了一口气，疲惫地把他拉进怀里。“没事了。”他揉着Omega的肚子低声安慰着，“队医说你和宝宝都没事。”拉莫斯靠在他肩上，小声说，“Geri你在发抖。”裁判这时候走到皮克旁边给了他一张黄牌，加泰罗尼亚人耸了耸肩膀，没有反驳这个决定。他小心地扶起拉莫斯，轻轻吻了吻他的额头，“去场下休息一会儿吧。” “不不，我得接着踢。”拉莫斯坚定地拒绝了他的提议，教练也没有把他换下场。皮克皱起了眉头，“万一再摔倒怎么办？下一场比赛你再接着上场更安全。” “皇马现在需要我，我们没有替补了。” “你肚子里的宝宝不需要你？我可没时间又守球门又看着你。” “踢球是我的职责。你爱看什么看什么，反正你也防不住克里斯不是吗。” 塞维利亚人冷峻地反驳他，其实话一出口他就后悔了。Alpha眼睛里温暖的色彩瞬间消失得无影无踪， 甩开拉莫斯的手，叹了一口气转身离开。“Geri…你知道我不是这个意思。”拉莫斯想追上去解释，无奈裁判的哨声响了。</p><p> </p><p>皇马最后赢了。拉莫斯没有跟队友们去庆祝，而是麻烦罗纳尔多开车送他回家，因为皮克没等他。罗纳尔多也不介意，反正他也不喝酒。拉莫斯坐在后座，看着梅西跟罗纳尔多牵着手说悄悄话，心里挺不是滋味的。Geri生气了，Omega难过地想，他不要我了。他以前国家德比都会等我的。望着窗外零星的灯光，拉莫斯吸了吸鼻子。我都还没想好怎么跟Geri道歉就要到家了。“Ser，到了。”罗纳尔多回过头提醒他，塞维利亚人擦了擦眼角，小声向他道了谢，然后冲梅西挥挥手下了车。“Sergio，换了我，我不会太担心的。”梅西摇下车窗冷静地告诉他，“Geri远比你想的要在乎你。”阿根廷Omega的小鹿眼里满是笑意，“他估计比你还担心。”拉莫斯点点头，看着他们逐渐远去的车灯，怀着沉重的心推开了房门。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么这么说？”罗纳尔多偏了偏头，好奇地看着梅西，“杰拉德比他还担心？” 梅西焦糖色的眼睛里浮现出一丝调皮，“因为在过去十分钟里Geri至少给我发了五十条消息，问我Sergio怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>炉灶上的锅子咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡，奶油酱的香味弥漫在明亮的厨房里，高大的Alpha穿着碎花围裙背对着他熟练地切着水果。拉莫斯畏缩着靠近皮克，那股让他安心的咖啡味道被隔离贴隐藏了起来。“Geri……”他小声呼唤道，把手绕在皮克腰上，讨好地去蹭Alpha的肩膀，“我错了…你别生气好不好…”巴萨的后卫没理他，用力地切着苹果，刀在砧板上砰砰作响。拉莫斯侧身看见了他紧皱的眉头和眼睛里冷漠的蓝色，伸手拉了拉他的袖子，“Geri…把隔离贴拿掉好不好…想闻到你…”皮克还是没给他回应，Omega觉得着急又难过。他跳起来像个树袋熊一样把自己挂在皮克背上，摇摇晃晃地去蹭他的颈窝，用手环住皮克的脖子才好不容易稳住了自己。“求你了Geri，抱抱…”拉莫斯忍着眼眶里打转的泪水，“别不理我。”他哽咽着哀求道，缩回缠绕在皮克脖子上的一只手去擦流下来的眼泪，却因为失去了支点往下滑。拉莫斯失去了平衡向后倒，在摔到地上之前腰间的手臂一把扶住了他。“你就不能让我省点儿心吗，拉莫斯先生？”皮克没好气地责怪道，在看到塞维利亚人湿漉漉的眼睛瞬间噤了声。Alpha把他抱到案板上坐着，亲着他发红的鼻尖，叹了口气， “我错了Sese。你还是揍我吧，别哭了。”拉莫斯把自己塞进他怀里，委屈地指控到，“你都没等我。”皮克一边撕掉了后颈的隔离贴，一边亲着他的耳尖，“我下周送你去训练好不好？给你做了意大利面，要不要吃一点儿？” “对不起……我不是不在乎宝宝…”Omega把脸埋进他胸口，“你还生气吗？” “我没生你的气Sese。我只是担心过头了。不仅是你肚子里的那个，你也是我的宝宝。”皮克抱着他揉了揉他的头发，“对不起我吓到你了。”拉莫斯蹭蹭他的额角保证道，“我下次会小心的。”皮克的蓝眼睛里浮现出熟悉的温暖和爱意，然后皱起眉头大叫道，“不许偷我切好的苹果！！！”Omega嚼着嘴里被削好皮精心切成小块的苹果，得意地大笑着回应道，“我也爱你 Geri。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 来伯纳乌了？！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第六章：谁来伯纳乌了？！<br/>2012年9月<br/>伯纳乌的不速之客。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>皮克呻吟了一声关掉了旁边尖声作响的闹铃，小心翼翼地回过头注视着深蓝色被子中间依旧熟睡的Omega。拉莫斯柔软的头发横七竖八地支棱着，脸颊因为睡意微微泛着粉红色。皮克仔细地打量着Omega的五官，精致凌厉的线条带着一丝柔软，颧骨上点缀着小小的雀斑。Alpha凑过去亲了亲他的鼻尖，满足地看到Omega哼唧着躲开了他。蓝眼睛里充满了恶趣味，嘴角弯起一个坏笑，皮克伸手捏住了他的鼻子。拉莫斯迷迷糊糊地觉得自己突然没法呼吸了，他困惑地睁开眼睛看到皮克脸上经典的恶作剧得逞的表情，嘟嘟囔囔地拍掉了他脸上的手，然后一脚把Alpha踹下了床。“快点儿去做早饭！”拉莫斯不满地瞪着皮克，但是睡意让他的声音带上了难以察觉的撒娇和甜蜜的意味。“你一大早又瞎搞…”Omega转身想接着睡觉，却听皮克认真地反驳道，“谁叫你偷吃我苹果的。” “那是三天以前了 Geri！”听着拉莫斯语气里的愠怒，皮克高兴地裂开了嘴，伸手揉了揉他的头发下了楼。</p><p> </p><p>皮克轻轻戳了戳拉莫斯的脸颊，“Sese，起床啦。再睡训练要迟到了，”他温柔地低声呼唤道。Omega眯着眼睛慵懒地伸展着四肢，像一只刚睡醒的猫，“抱。”他朝皮克伸出手，把整个人绕在Alpha身上，贪婪地吸着咖啡味的信息素。“早上好呀小章鱼。”皮克侧脸亲了亲他的脸颊，“昨天睡的好吗？”皮克的胡子蹭得他有点儿痒，“唔。”拉莫斯把脸埋进他颈窝里含含糊糊地回应他，“好困。我不想去训练。” “副队长罢训可不行哦，”皮克笑着捏了捏他的腰，“想想看马卡报会怎么说，‘<em>因为想睡觉，皇马副队长变身小章鱼</em>’。” “你才小章鱼！”拉莫斯气鼓鼓地反驳道，“小心我揍你。”他转过脸躲开皮克的亲吻，“我觉得马卡报会说‘<em>巴萨后卫不让</em><em>Omega睡觉，疑似虐待孕妇 </em>’。”Alpha满脸笑意地咬了咬他的耳尖，“好吧好吧，那我送你去好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>皮克站在炉灶前翻着煎得金黄的华夫饼，时不时敲开拉莫斯想偷水果的手，然后在拉莫斯期盼的眼神中无奈地打开冰箱给他加了一点儿奶油。“不许告诉教练和队医，”拉莫斯脸颊鼓鼓囊囊地像个小仓鼠，“他们不让我吃甜的。”自从怀孕了以后，拉莫斯突然开始对各式各样的糖果和蛋糕饼干感兴趣，并且缓慢地失去了对海鲜饭的热衷。皮克发誓他上周听到了Leo和自家Omega在讨论哪一种果汁软糖最好吃，然而他们的讨论在罗纳尔多介入之后戛然而止。“里奥你又背着我吃糖！”葡萄牙Alpha厉声说道，在梅西像一只伤心的小狗一般耷拉下脸来的时候叹了一口气。“你不能总是吃甜的。”他凑上去抱住梅西，“会圆滚滚像个珍宝珠。而且你本来就已经是棉花糖味道的了。”Alpha调戏地啃啃他的耳尖，在被皮克暴打之前把Omega塞进了车里绝尘而去。“Geri？”拉莫斯冲他无辜地眨着蜜棕色的眼睛，“可以带一颗糖等下吃吗？”皮克犹豫再三还是没能决绝那双亮晶晶充满期待的眼睛。他任命地把糖揣进了口袋，第一次理解了罗纳尔多的苦楚。</p><p> </p><p>大半个小时之后，皇马众人目瞪口呆地站在训练场门口。马塞洛用力地戳着本泽马，“他…他来伯纳乌干什么？”本泽马被戳得心烦，他没好气地问，“谁？谁来伯纳乌了你这么激动？”转过身，本泽马张大了嘴巴无声地看着副队长从皮克的车里下来，跟皮克亲密地牵着手。走到更衣室门口，皮克把浴巾递给拉莫斯，顺便亲了亲他的额头，“你去换衣服，我等你哦。”拉莫斯蹦蹦跳跳地走进更衣室，看到队友们合不上的嘴奇怪地问道，“你们看到什么了？” “没…没什么…”本泽马欲言又止地清了清喉咙，“皮克今天怎么来了？” “因为他闲着。”拉莫斯想到早上自己赖床不想训练觉得有点儿不好意思，于是他装作无所谓地耸耸肩，“我没叫他来。” 等大家都换好了衣服走向草地的时候，以往总是提前到达训练场的罗纳尔多才姗姗来迟。他急匆匆地套上T恤，看到队友们的眼神才含糊地敷衍到，“里奥发情期。”马塞洛撇了撇嘴，“你浑身都是棉花糖的味道…不说我们也知道。”拉莫斯也坏笑着捅了捅他腰侧，“你脖子上还有牙印。”Alpha不在乎地翻了个白眼，“说到好像皮克脖子上的不是你留的一样。” “克里斯。”拉莫斯一字一句咬牙切齿地告诉他，“你完了。”</p><p> </p><p>皮克好笑地看着拉莫斯追打着罗纳尔多，马塞洛和本泽马嬉笑着分别给他俩加油，莫拉塔和瓦拉内略带不解地对视着，时不时瞄着自家的副队长和头牌，一旁的伊科尔绝望地遮住了眼睛。“一堆小孩儿。”他用嘴型对皮克说，皮克同情地点了点头。塞维利亚人在皮克面前刹住了脚，狠狠把葡萄牙Alpha推到旁边，然后犹豫了一下凑上去亲了亲皮克脸颊。“Geri再见。”他小声说道，声音里带着一丝难以察觉的不舍。“我等一会儿就来接你。” 皮克冲他露出一个灿烂的微笑，把他抱进怀里，“小心一点儿。”Alpha揉乱了他的头发，看着拉莫斯转身走向队友，他也转身朝停车场走去。皮克前脚刚踏上路，后脚还没离开草坪，背上就多了一股重量。“Geri再亲一下。”颈窝里毛绒绒的脑袋小声要求到，皮克转过脸深情地贴上了拉莫斯索吻的嘴唇。“再不放手训练要开始啦，小章鱼。”他温柔地打趣道，“我背你过去好不好？”Omega没有回应他，只是收紧了绕在皮克胸前的手臂。拉莫斯把腿环在他腰间，皮克反手拖住他，稳稳当当地朝草坪中心走去。“到啦。好好训练哦，我下午陪你去队医那里检查。”皮克把Omega放下后看着他满脸的困惑，扬起了一边的眉毛，“你忘了？今天你要产检。”拉莫斯沉默地盯着这个平时做啥都不正经，但是对他和宝宝特别上心的Alpha好一会儿，别别扭扭地低声说，“我爱你。”皮克似乎看透了他的想法，轻笑着回应道，“我也爱你Sese。”</p><p> </p><p>马塞洛看到拉莫斯微红的脸颊，控制不住吹了个口哨儿。“闭嘴！”拉莫斯连耳尖都红了，“什么都别说。” “啧啧 世界上居然还会有皮克比你还弄得清楚的事儿。Ser这太稀有了。”罗纳尔多得意忘形地嘲笑他，“这是我第一次发现原来皮克的确是25岁的Alpha。”拉莫斯气鼓鼓地戳了一下葡萄牙人的肩膀，“那是因为你也很幼稚！” 下午训练结束后，拉莫斯远远地就看到皮克站在（他一点儿也不想爬的）楼梯口等他。环顾了一圈队友，他还是迫不及待地蹦进了他怀里。“嘿 Geri。”皮克正在与罗纳尔多怒目相视，就被一只从草坪上飞来的Omega砸了个满怀。“唔 Sese。我们上楼洗澡吧。”皮克试图越过拉莫斯的肩膀瞪葡萄牙Alpha，“要我抱你还是自己走？”拉莫斯看了看又开始掩嘴笑的伊科尔和马塞洛，有些遗憾地回答，“我自己走吧…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sergio。”和蔼的Beta队医冲着他们微笑着点点头，“把衣服换好了以后躺上来。Gerard你可以坐在旁边等。”皮克伸手接过Omega的衣服和裤子，然后扶着他躺上了椅子。冰冷的黑色皮椅，身下沙沙作响的塑料纸，和Beta转身配备的各式各样的仪器，拉莫斯不由得感到有些紧张。皮克把衣服放在了旁边的椅子上后，重新回到Omega身边，握住了他的手摩挲着微微颤抖的手指，“没事Sese，我就在这里陪你。”看到Alpha并没有坐在一旁观望，皮克冷静的蓝眼睛和与他交缠的手指让拉莫斯立刻松了口气。队医回过头就看到并没有坐在椅子上的巴萨后卫低头安慰着仰脸盯着他的Omega，温和地笑了笑，“我们会先做B超，看看宝宝怎么样，然后我们会做羊膜穿刺。”看到拉莫斯微皱的眉头，队医理解地安抚道，“会有些不适，但是不会很痛。”Alpha伸手摸摸拉莫斯的肚子然后眨了眨眼，“痛了就捏我手。”</p><p> </p><p>腿被固定在支架上，黏腻冰凉的润滑液接触到皮肤的瞬间拉莫斯忍不住打了个寒战。硬邦邦的仪器抵着他的穴口，他皱着鼻子想向后缩，皮克的手臂环住他的肩膀固定了他。“嘘。”Alpha轻轻挤了挤他的手指，“放松。” 仪器毫无怜惜地进入了他，Beta队医专心致志地往里放置那根小棒，时不时停下来留意着屏幕上模糊的影像。金属棒的寒冷与坚硬Alpha往日温柔的手指感觉完全不同，小棒抵在他生殖腔入口的时候带起了一阵酸痛。“有些不舒服是正常的。”医生的声音适时响起，拉莫斯费劲地想把注意力转移到别的地方。皮克看到Omega略微苍白的脸色，亲了亲他的太阳穴安慰道，“很快就好了Sese。” 耳边皮克温热的呼吸和低声的鼓励让拉莫斯感到安心，队医指着屏幕上示意道，“在动的就是宝宝。” 皮克凑近了些，屏幕上一片黑白斑影中他看到了那个模模糊糊的小肉团，而拉莫斯惊奇地注视着小肉团中间小小的心跳。暖棕色和蔚蓝色相遇的瞬间，他们从彼此眼睛里都看到了温暖和期待。 皮克看着拉莫斯低下头，无声的爱意从Omega细密的睫毛倾洒而下；而队医看着皮克低下头，同样热切的爱意从高大的后卫眼里落在Omega身上。</p><p> </p><p>“羊膜穿刺以后可能会造成轻度的痉挛，明天的训练帮你请好假了。”队医示意拉莫斯重新躺好，“现在会有点不舒服。”拉莫斯注视着那根闪闪发亮的针，颤抖着握紧了皮克的手，“Geri。”他声音略微沙哑地呼唤道，流露出一丝惊恐。“嘘。不要看，”Alpha用环着他肩膀的手遮住了他的眼睛，“很快就好了。”皮克感到Omega的睫毛在他手心慌乱地抖动着，握紧了他的手低声告诉他，“深呼吸Sese。”拉莫斯感到腹部的刺痛，紧绷起肌肉呜咽了一声。“马上就好了小可爱*。”皮克低沉冷静的声音安抚着他，针从身体里抽出的不适让拉莫斯发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，他侧过头把脸埋在皮克肩膀上 。“Shhh 已经好啦Sese。”皮克移开了手，凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊，“吃糖。”队医无语地看着Alpha从口袋里掏出准备好的水果糖，决定就这一次放过他们。“葡萄味的。”Omega眨着甜蜜的大眼睛，一边的脸颊因为含着糖鼓了起来，“哪里来的？” “哦… Umm…我从…罗纳尔多那里要来的。”皮克有点儿不好意思地挠挠脸颊，“他从里奥那里没收的。你有宝宝所以可以吃。”Alpha嬉皮笑脸地给了他一个吻，“Sese你好甜呀。葡萄味的。”</p><p> </p><p>“Geri……醒醒。”皮克在睡梦中被推醒，他迷迷糊糊地问，“怎么了？” “肚子疼…”Omega皱着的眉头让他瞬间睡意全无，皮克坐起来的速度太快，差点儿摔下床。“天哪，Sese你别害怕，我们现在就去医院。”Alpha一把把他连人带被子抱起来，“没事的，不要怕。”“我不怕，你放我下来！”拉莫斯挣扎着，皮克已经抱着他飞奔下楼了。“等等 等等，”Omega试图叫停，“没这么严重！杰拉德皮克你放我下来！！！”在拉莫斯踹了他一脚以后，皮克终于停下来气喘吁吁地看着他，“嗯？你说什么？” “医生说了是正常的，没有那么严重。”拉莫斯冷静地解释道，试图憋住嘴边的笑意，“而且你没穿裤子。”皮克看着自己光溜溜的双腿，把手伸进被子里挠着Omega痒痒。“我给你泡杯热巧克力好嘛？”Alpha把他放在厨房台板上，宠溺地蹭了蹭他的头发，“肚子还痛吗？” “好多啦。”拉莫斯眼睛里满是笑意，温暖的棕色比手里捧着的热巧克力还甜，“对不起我把你叫醒啦。” “瞎说。我喜欢你告诉我一切。” 当拉莫斯伸手把他杯子里的棉花糖偷走的时候，皮克轻笑着说道，“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*皇马的队员叫拉莫斯小可爱（Cuqui），最初是因为Sese的家人这么叫他</p><p>*然而皮克这傻x有一次德比叫Sese漂亮的门把手。。。对这是他原话。呵呵。皮皮你活该被揍。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 国家德比</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第七章：国家德比<br/>2012年10月<br/>皮克在德比结束后失踪了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗纳尔多带着球快速地逼近球门，高大的身影灵活地晃过各个后卫。他侧脸看到了拉莫斯在另一侧，将球踢高传给了副队长。拉莫斯掐准了时间起跳，足球离开他的头以后在观众的欢呼声中划出优美的弧线，越过守门员的手套，撞进白色的网格。拉莫斯高兴地看着前锋做出他经典的庆祝动作，然后跳到了他熟悉的人身上用力拥抱他。皮克看着闯进球门的球，失望地叹了口气。没等他反应过来，怀里就莫名其妙地多了个人。他的Omega喜上眉梢，开心地蹭着他的额头，凑过来就想亲他的嘴角。整个球场瞬间鸦雀无声。“你上错树了小糊涂。”虽然皮克听上去挺不高兴的，但他搂在拉莫斯腰间的手臂丝毫没有松开，“你进的是我球门。”皇马的铁血后卫尴尬地摸摸鼻子，从他身上下来，咳嗽着遮掩脸上的红晕，朝着僵在原地的队友们走去。皮克却忽然拉过他的手，蓝眼睛里闪烁着调笑，“来都来了不亲我一下？”拉莫斯犹豫着看着依旧沉浸在震惊中的裁判，扭了扭手腕想挣脱他，见皮克没有放他走的意思，只好凑上去飞快地亲了一下他的嘴角。“过一会儿我要揍死你。”他在皮克耳边低声说，愉快地看着Alpha打了个哆嗦。</p><p> </p><p>比赛结束后皮克只是跟他交代了几句让他先回家就匆匆忙忙地离开了。Omega看着Alpha消失在通道尽头的背影，有些沮丧地咂了咂嘴，“他都没亲我。”想让皮克抱的拉莫斯不满地向马塞洛抱怨道，“这是我休产假之前最后一场比赛了… 我只是嘴上说说而已，又没有真的要揍他，他为什么不亲我？”马塞洛看了一眼闹脾气的副队长，底气不足地答道，“Ser你进了他的球门，还当着所有人的面跳到他身上庆祝，然后又威胁要打他… 换了我我也不会亲你的。” 拉莫斯瞪了他一眼，因为怀孕而柔化的棱角让他看上像只炸毛的小猫咪。碍于他打人实在是很痛（据皮克和罗纳尔多以及各队前锋所述），马塞洛识趣地闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>拉莫斯一个人蜷缩在偌大的沙发上，桌子上给皮克留的晚饭已经全冷了，自从比赛后皮克仓促的道别，Alpha了无音讯。他试了几次，电话都直接到了语音信箱。拉莫斯犹豫了一下拨通了另一个号码，“Sergio？”梅西愉快轻松的声音有点儿让他出乎意料，“你这次发掘了什么好吃的糖？方便给我寄一点儿吗？不要告诉克里斯？” “嘿 里奥。Geri在你那儿吗？” “嗯？没有呀。你在找他？”阿根廷Omega的嗓音软乎乎的，甚至还有一丝含糊，拉莫斯想都不用想就知道他在偷偷吃糖。“唔 他还没回家… 没事了。我再问问别人，谢谢。” 拉莫斯挂了电话，心里涌起一股酸涩。他透过模糊的泪水盯着缓缓移动的分针，皱着眉头沉思了一会儿，随手披上了一件外套出门。</p><p> </p><p>“你来这儿干什么？”葡萄牙Alpha怀疑地盯着门口的人。“Cristiano算我求你了。让我在这儿住一晚。我明天就走。”皮克低声请求道，“你有抑制剂吗？” “你发情了？！” 罗纳尔多震惊地盯着面前的人， “你发情了不找Sergio找我干嘛？？你该不会是看上我了吧？！” 皮克蓝眼睛里带着疲倦，深深地叹了一口气想把他脑壳撬开来看看他到底为什么这么自恋，又搞不懂为什么自己腼腆害羞的发小会看上这只花孔雀。“你能不能动动脑子？Sese那么好看我TM为什么会看上你？是什么让你如此自信？” 罗纳尔多略带不满地撇了撇嘴，“人人都觉得我很帅好吧。” 皮克在两分钟内叹了第无数口气，“我怕我回家了控制不住伤到Sese和宝宝。”罗纳尔多看着他少有的正经，“好吧。只能住一晚，而且你得给我送半箱美黑膏。” “行 Ok 没问题 你要三箱都行。”皮克草率地敷衍道，“你有抑制剂吗？” “我有里奥那么火辣可爱的Omega为什么要抑制剂那种人造又伤身的产品。你不知道里奥他有多么—” “停停停。”皮克绝望地竖起食指，喘了口气打断他，“我一点儿也不想知道你跟里奥的性生活细节。不然我可能会忍不住打歪你‘完美的鼻子’。”</p><p> </p><p>“克里斯？是我。”罗纳尔多听到了门铃后叹了口气整了整脸上的表情去开门，“怎么了Ser？很晚了。” “Geri没回家，”拉莫斯小声说，“我能进来么？外面很冷。”葡萄牙Alpha皱着眉头侧身让他进了屋子，“皮克去哪儿了？” “我不知道…他没跟我说…电话也打不通……” Omega委屈地低下头，“他会不会是嫌弃我难看了？” “哦不不 Ser 这他不会，”罗纳尔多心虚地瞄了一眼紧闭着的客房门，“可能只是手机没电了吧。” 他的副队长无声地玩着自己的手指，轻轻吸了吸鼻子。安静的客厅里听不到一点儿声音，罗纳尔多看着拉莫斯颤抖的肩膀，心里感到有些过不去。Omega难过地盯着地上米白色的瓷砖，略微诧异地吸了吸鼻子。“你这么晚还喝咖啡？” “我...”皇马头牌不断向着客房飘忽不定的眼神和纠结的表情让拉莫斯一瞬间什么都明白了。“他在你这里？！” Omega愠怒地质问道，“我的Alpha在你这里你也不告诉我一声？！” “不不 Sergio你不能过去！！别进去！”罗纳尔多徒劳地想拉住他，无奈拉莫斯已经打开了门，“是皮克让我别告诉你的！” 他情急之下脱口而出。“什...什么？”Omega脸上瞬间低落的神情让床上坐着的人心里狠狠一痛。“为什么不跟我说...？” Omega低声询问，皮克全裸着坐在客房的床上，把拉莫斯眼睛里的疑惑，不解和受伤一览无余。“我...我上楼了你们继续。” 罗纳尔多适时地关上了门，拔腿就逃。大名鼎鼎的7号前锋也从来没想到他会有在自己房子里躲躲藏藏的一天。<br/><br/>拉莫斯浸着蜜糖的棕色眼睛低垂着，眼泪无声地从里面跑出来，接二连三地砸在罗纳尔多昂贵的地毯上，“你易感期到了为什么不告诉我？”他小声呜咽着，“你是不是嫌弃我了？” “天呐Sese。你一定不知道你有多好看。对不起让你担心了... 我怕我回家了控制不住伤到宝宝才让Cristiano帮我瞒着你的。”拉莫斯看着他真诚的蓝眼睛，皮克冲他伸出双臂，“别哭啦小饼干。过来抱抱？” “我还是很生你的气。”拉莫斯把脸藏进他颈窝里，嘟嘟囔囔地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么不穿衣服？”Alpha身上暖乎乎香喷喷的，像浓郁的意式咖啡在咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡泡，拉莫斯不由自主地向他靠近了一些，“你好香。”皮克看着Omega在他怀里蹭来蹭去，感到一大汩前液从已经硬挺了很久的性器头部涌出来，他低头轻轻啃咬着拉莫斯后颈的腺体，满足地看到Omega颤栗着缩进了他怀里。“别...别在这里...”拉莫斯小声嘀咕道，“你把克里斯床单弄脏了。” “明天扔洗衣机里嘛，”皮克讨好地蹭蹭他的脖子，“你的草莓牛奶味道跑出来了Sese。”Alpha的手从他衣服下摆伸进去，熟练地揉捏他的乳头，又挑逗地摸过他的大腿内侧。“Sese我想要，”皮克耍着流氓厮磨着他敏感的耳垂，“就两次好不好？”拉莫斯自暴自弃地伸手握住了皮克耀武扬威的性器，警告道，“你不许发出声音。” 皮克把两只手都环在他腰间，坏笑着戳了戳他的肋骨，“发出声音的是你。”</p><p> </p><p>皮克进来的瞬间拉莫斯就后悔了。他挺着肚子还被压在床上撅高了屁股，Alpha滚烫的性器抵着他的敏感点跳动着， 每一次摩擦都控制好了力度，酥麻的快感像电流一般从他脊椎底部往上窜。拉莫斯咬紧了枕头的一角，眼泪顺着他的脸颊淌下来渗进了床单，“Geri，慢一点儿。”他带着哭腔请求道，但是Alpha握着他的腰把他像自己的方向拉进了些，低声提醒他，“是你说的，不许发出声音哦。”皮克的手刚好握在他人鱼线的两侧，Alpha得意地捏了捏他，“Sese你的肌肉真好用。”细密的快感连绵不断地从身下传来，Omega情不自禁地往后迎合着皮克的动作，柔软的臀瓣在坚硬的腹肌的撞击下泛着浅粉色。在某一次Alpha不慎碾过他生殖腔口的时候，拉莫斯带着惊慌颤抖着躲避，“别…别…Geri 不要！” “嘘，”皮克俯下身亲了亲他的肩膀，“别怕。我不进去。” Alpha的确是没有进去，但是他把Omega从床上提起来，转了180度让他面对自己，然后抱到了罗纳尔多巨大的穿衣镜前面。过多的快感让Omega迷迷糊糊的，他听话地把双腿缠绕在皮克腰间，把头靠在他肩膀上，唇间漏出压抑不住的呻吟。“Sese，”皮克在他耳边轻喃，“看。”Alpha在他颈侧吮吸了一个吻痕，“你的小屁股全都吃下了哦。” “不要…”拉莫斯把羞红的脸藏进他颈窝，“回床上…”皮克坏笑着把他顶在镜子上，背后冰冷的玻璃和炙热的体温反差让他瑟缩地靠近Alpha。皮克刚好选择在这个时候加快了抽插的频率，Omega发出了半声带着哭腔的尖叫，剩下半声被皮克吻住消失在两人唇间。拉莫斯绞紧了Alpha 在他身上磨蹭了几下，精液喷溅在皮克的腹肌上。“Geri，回床上……”拉莫斯哽咽着求他，微微红肿的穴口绞紧了他，皮克侧脸看着他沾着泪珠的睫毛，“好吧好吧 小章鱼抓紧了哦。”</p><p> </p><p>皮克搂着他的腰让他坐进自己怀里，高潮后敏感的甬道轻轻抽搐着吮吸他，“Sese，还剩一次哦，” Alpha温柔地在他太阳穴上印下几个吻，“自己动宝贝。” “不要，”拉莫斯仰着头靠在他胸口嘟着嘴撒娇道，“你动嘛…Geri。” 见皮克许久都没反应，Omega委屈地离开后背的温暖，撑起自己然后用力地坐了回去，不满意地咕哝道，“明明发情的是你。”皮克看着他虽然抱怨，但是动作没有慢下来的模样，忍住了想笑他的欲望，用修长的手指在拉莫斯大腿内侧画了一只小兔子，“Sese你眼睛红红的像个小兔子。”拉莫斯其实内心很想打人，因为易感期的皮克正优哉游哉地在他身上画画，而他挺着六个月的大肚子在Alpha的天赋异禀的性器上起起落落。皮克看身前的小猫咪快炸毛了，适时地握住了Omega的腰，快速而精准地撞击着他的敏感点。拉莫斯正要出手揍他，快感却如海啸一般迅速地淹没了他。顾不上楼上的罗纳尔多，拉莫斯啜泣着仰起头发出破碎的呻吟，草莓牛奶和苦涩浓烈的咖啡味道交缠融合在一起，在房间各个角落落下一层细密的信息素网。皮克直起身子牵着Omega的手轻轻按了按他的鼠蹊，低下头亲着他的耳廓问他，“感觉到了吗Sese？”他坏笑着挺了挺胯，拉莫斯喘息着扭了扭腰低声呻吟着，“快一点。” 皮克伸手握住了他滴着水的分身，贴着他的脸颊低声说着温柔的拉莫斯来不及听懂的加泰语，他所有的注意力都放在了身下快速进出的性器上。敏感点上持续不断的刺激让他绷紧了身体，止不住眼泪顺着脖颈淌下去在床单上留下了深色的水渍。“你后面也高潮啦Sese，” 皮克在拉莫斯第二次射出来的时候抱紧了他，轻声安慰着哭得喘不过气来的Omega。“已经两次了Geri，”拉莫斯红着眼睛看他，“不想要了…好累…”</p><p> </p><p>“你躺好就好啦，”皮克顺从地从他过度敏感的身体里抽出来，讨好地哄着他，“把腿并紧Sese。”拉莫斯正想回过头看看Alpha又要玩什么新花样，就看到他腿间多了那个几分钟前还在他身体里放肆驰骋的武器。塞维利亚人叹了口气，强忍下踹人的欲望，看在皮克易感期的份上决定这次暂时饶了他。怒张的暗红色性器在他浅蜜色的双腿间来回磨蹭着，柔嫩的皮肤很快泛起了粉红色。拉莫斯颤抖着移开视线，他觉得再看下去他们难免要来第三次。皮克察觉到了他的反应，坏笑着啃咬着他后颈的腺体，“想要就再来一次嘛。” “滚。”拉莫斯回过头瞪了他一眼，胳膊肘准确地打在他肋骨上。等皮克终于射出来的时候，Omega已经疲倦地靠在他怀里想睡觉了。易感期的Alpha控制不住他的结，而皮克脸上因为体外成结而露出的痛苦显然让拉莫斯心软了。Omega把手覆盖着鼓胀的突突跳动的结上，释放出安慰的信息素，“Geri，”他低声呢喃着Alpha的名字，转过头亲吻着他因为疼痛皱起的眉心，“我在呢。”</p><p> </p><p>等到皮克的结终于消退，拉莫斯转过去懒洋洋地戳了戳他的脸颊，“明天克里斯要杀人了。” “没事，反正你打得过他。”皮克调皮地冲他眨眨眼，“他不会对你动手，而你不会让他打我。” Alpha精神抖擞的大家伙现在又硬邦邦地抵在他汗湿的腰窝上，于是拉莫斯想反手帮他解决，但是皮克握住了他的手腕，“别管它。”Alpha拉着他躺在自己身上，在Omega颈侧落下细密的亲吻，温暖的手指在他高耸的肚子上画着没有意义图案。房间里昏黄的灯光，背后传来源源不断的暖意和信息素的紧密交缠让怀孕的Omega睡意连绵。在他陷入梦境之前，拉莫斯隐约感觉到皮克在他隆起的小腹上画了一颗爱心，然后模糊地听到了Alpha温柔的低语，“Sese，跟我回巴塞罗那吧。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 拉莫斯的抱抱熊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第八章：拉莫斯的抱抱熊<br/>2012年12月<br/>巴萨队员们的圣诞聚餐。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sese我去训练啦！”皮克对着坐在床上的Omega喊道，“晚上想吃什么？” 没睡醒的拉莫斯晕乎乎地冲他伸出手，Alpha止不住的笑意溢出了他温柔的蓝眼睛，“你一个人在家乖乖的哦。小心一点。”皮克亲了亲他的额头，“我走啦！” 怀里的Omega丝毫没有松手的意思，甚至把自己挂在他背上，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，“一个人在家好无聊。” “你再不松手我要迟到咯，”皮克轻轻捏了捏他的手指，“想跟我一起去嘛宝贝？” “不要。”拉莫斯推开他，把脸侧向一边，有些气鼓鼓地说道，“我才不要跟你去诺坎普。” Alpha笑眯眯地伸手戳了戳他鼓起来的脸颊，“那我走喽！Sese拜拜。” 意料之中的，皮克后脚还没离开卧室背上就多了个人，拉莫斯用力地揪着他的耳朵，“我想要你抱。” Alpha虽然疼得龇牙咧嘴的，但还是美滋滋地搂紧了他，“我给你拿上毯子，我们出发吧？”</p><p> </p><p>拉莫斯坐在副驾驶座，躲在暖和的毛绒毯子后面眨巴着圆溜溜的棕色大眼睛，耐心地等待着Alpha。皮克从后备箱里拿出为训练准备的洗漱包，然后打开车门俯下身问他，“要不要我背你？” 拉莫斯仔细地考虑了一下被哈维，普约尔和伊涅斯塔看到的可能性，又看了看皮克在太阳下变成浅蓝色的眼睛，然后毫不犹豫地爬上了自家Alpha的背。皮克一只手托着他，另一只手拿着东西，一步步稳稳当当地朝训练场走去。哈维皱着眉头打量着皮克背上的一团毯子，然后在毯子动了动的时候瞪大了眼睛。“你… 你… Geri你背上的是什么？” “哦 我的新款小章鱼背包。” 皮克大大咧咧地绕过他，而哈维震惊地与里面焦糖色的眼睛对视着，“Ser…Sergio？” 皇马的副队长给了他一个有点儿不好意思的微笑，然后注意力瞬间被远处的阿根廷人吸引了。“Leo！”他高兴地跟巴萨小国王打着招呼，“上次我给你寄的糖好吃吗？” 梅西似乎对他出现在这里一点儿也不感到奇怪，踮起脚尖跟他击了个掌，“挺好吃的，就是还剩几颗的时候被克里斯发现了。”深棕色的眼睛里露出一丝遗憾，梅西咂了咂嘴巴，“还都是我最喜欢的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>“杰拉德！过来搬— Sergio？”普约尔话说了一半，本来要递给皮克的袋子也掉在了地上，里面的足球咕噜噜地滚了出来。他呆愣地看着皮克背上的人，然后张了张嘴，在发现自己并没有发出声音之后试图用手比划着什么。“一个人在家待着太孤单了，我就把他带来啦。”皮克好心地解释道，然后又信誓旦旦地补充了一句，“他不是来侦察敌情的。Sese一会儿就在场边睡觉。” “跑圈了！” 瓜迪奥拉在草坪中间大喊道， “皮克把你的Omega放下来！”拉莫斯瞬间就收紧了绕在皮克肩上的手臂，“Geri不要，” 他小声告诉Alpha，“想要你接着抱。” 瓜迪奥拉看着长在自家后卫身上的皇马副队长，叹了口气，“Sergio你快点松手。” 皮克转头就对上了Omega写满了委屈的眼睛，泛红的眼角看得他心疼，“诶 别啊。小饼干别哭，我亲亲你好不好？” Alpha把他小心地放到地上，有些不满地看着自己的教练，“你凶他干什么？” 瓜迪奥拉一脸懵逼地看着皮克，而拉莫斯往他的臂弯里缩了缩，藏进Alpha的怀里小声说，“还是你最好了Geri。” 瓜迪奥拉无奈地看着腻腻歪歪的两人，摇了摇头决定去找他最喜欢的前锋；梅西已经自觉地开始跑步，缩在袖子里的手和带着的脖套让他看上去格外乖巧可爱。像一颗雪白的棉花糖在碧绿的草坪上蹦蹦跳跳。皮克捧起拉莫斯的脸亲昵地啄了啄他的鼻尖，“早上起得早，你去里面睡一会儿好不好？外面冷。” Alpha放软了声音哄着。巴塞罗那的冬天没有马德里来得寒冷，但是怀孕八个半月的Omega最近开始变得格外怕冷；他穿着皮克的卫衣，裹在毯子里只露出了脸，但鼻尖还是被冻红了。皮克把拉莫斯比他小一号的手包在掌心里， 吹了几口热气，又帮他把毯子裹紧了一些，小声许诺道，“我训练完了就来找你。”</p><p> </p><p>圣诞节到来的时候，皮克把巴萨整个队伍请到了家里，顺便又叫上了伊科尔，然后在出于礼貌的情况下给罗纳尔多也发了一封邀请。后者在电话里整整尖叫了三分钟，大部分内容是“赔我的床单” 和 “皮克你搞的烂摊子就算三十盒美黑膏也不够用”，夹杂着梅西的笑声和好声好气的劝阻，“克里斯你别骂了Geri已经请你了” 。“你一起来吧，伊科尔也会去的。Geri做饭的手艺可好了。” 梅西推了推他，“我们还要互相送礼物。” “我才不想去看他们秀恩爱。”葡萄牙Alpha像个闹别扭的小孩儿一样嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道，“皮克老是摸来摸去的。Ser都不打他，太没意思了。” “克里斯你要是不去他一定会打你。”在梅西（和拉莫斯拳头）的威胁下，罗纳尔多最终不情不愿地答应了陪他一起去，而代价是阿根廷Omega承诺多送他一份圣诞礼物。</p><p> </p><p>皮克一九四的身高在这时候终于显示出了优势，他正毫不费力地往圣诞树上挂着亮闪闪的装饰球和彩灯，而拉莫斯坐在沙发上开心地对他指手画脚，“Geri把这个也挂上，”Omega递给他一个金色的小马。皮克接过小马，“等宝宝生下来了我带你回塞维利亚好不好？我们可以把宝宝交给Leo。”拉莫斯睁大了眼睛看着他，又递给他一个挂饰，“很远诶。” 皮克小心翼翼地把陶瓷的小天使挂在树梢上，“我开车，你打盹儿就好啦。”拉莫斯看看Alpha，又看了看圣诞树上崭新的装饰，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的。胖乎乎的小天使浑身光溜溜的，背后小小的翅膀精致又可爱，头上戴着光环，咧着嘴笑得连眼睛都眯成了细线。“这个是我特意挑的。”皮克注意到他的目光，小声解释道，“我觉得有点儿像宝宝。”</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭后大家决定在客厅放电影，梅西心满意足地在沙发上挨着罗纳尔多坐下来，坐在另一端的皮克坏笑着冲他眨了眨眼，“怎么样？我做饭比罗纳尔多好吃吧？” 阿根廷Omega高兴地回应道，“那当然啦！” 然后委屈的撇了撇嘴，“这几天我被强迫吃的蔬菜大概比去年一整年的都多。” 罗纳尔多哼冷了一声，“他做的再好吃你也是我的Omega。” 梅西看着大概心理年龄只有三岁的葡萄牙人，凑过去碰了碰他的手臂，“我又没说不喜欢你。别不高兴嘛 克里斯。” “那你得亲我一下。” Alpha耍赖到，“不然我就是不高—” 罗纳尔多还没说完就看到了对面甩过来的眼刀，不禁打了个哆嗦。西班牙的三位大师恶狠狠地瞪着他；普约尔做着口型“你要是敢欺负里奥你就完了”，伊涅斯塔不赞成地皱着眉头，而哈维，他发誓哈维的后槽牙都要被咬碎了。皮克则掩着嘴想抑制笑意，但是他肩膀疯狂的颤抖着。拉莫斯这时候走过来，背对着皮克坐进他怀里，Alpha自然而然的把手掌贴在他肚子上。“宝宝动了。”皮克低语道，亲吻着他耳朵后面的皮肤。拉莫斯应了一声，转脸就对上了梅西期盼的眼神。“我可以摸一下吗？” 拉莫斯愣了一下，点点头凑过去，移开了皮克的手。“哇哦。” 在宝宝轻轻踢了一脚以后，阿根廷Omega惊叹了一声。罗纳尔多看着落在拉莫斯身上温和的目光，不满地质问道，“为什么你们不瞪他？” Omega瞄了一眼巴萨队员们，皮克把手重新放在拉莫斯肚子上，“因为他是我的Omega。他比你好看比你香。有问题吗？” 梅西看葡萄牙Alpha撇了撇嘴，忍不住笑着亲了亲他的脸，“对我来说你最好看行了吧。” 皮克打了个寒颤，他仿佛看到了一只孔雀在他的客厅里开屏，得意洋洋地炫耀着尾巴上的羽毛。</p><p> </p><p>电影放完的时候大家才注意到拉莫斯睡着了。怀孕后期的塞维利亚人变得黏人嗜睡，但是宝宝的重量常常让他背疼得睡不好觉。每天晚上醒来的时候，不管是凌晨几点，亦是明天一早巴萨有训练，皮克总是扶着他坐起来，把准备好的热毛巾敷在他背上，轻轻按摩着Omega的后背放出信息素安抚他。 此刻拉莫斯放松地靠着皮克的肩膀，仰着头微翕着嘴唇，两只手被Alpha握在手心里。队友们都准备开始玩游戏，而皮克小心翼翼地挪了挪身子，换了个让拉莫斯更舒服的姿势，从伊科尔那里接过毯子盖在他身上。皮克冲围成圈的队友们做了一个“嘘”的手势，“他好久没能好好睡觉了。” 他低声说道，“你们轻一点儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“Geri。” 皮克正出神地盯着拉莫斯饱满的嘴唇，塞维利亚人轻柔平稳的呼吸撩拨的他心痒痒，突然听到队友不怀好意的笑声，他抬起头给了他们一个询问的眼神。“真心话还是大冒险？” Alpha翻了个白眼，“真心话。” 法布雷加斯坏笑着，“你是什么时候意识到你爱上Sergio的？” 皮克回想了一下，收紧了搂在Omega身上的手臂，“谁都不许告诉他。09年国家队训练… 那天天气很好，整个球场被阳光照得暖呼呼的，草地都被染成了金色，我满眼只看得见他。” 队友们对他煽情的回答开始低声起哄，皮克没理他们，低下头亲了亲Omega的脖子。一轮过后梅西害羞地缩在罗纳尔多旁边，眨巴着眼睛像只可爱的小动物。“皮克，大冒险。” 罗纳尔多从袋子里抽出了一根草莓味的Pocky，迫不及待地挑了挑眉毛，“叫醒他，然后分享这根饼干。” 谁都知道，在拉莫斯睡觉的时候叫醒他简直就是讨打。皮克叹了口气，嘟囔道，“幼不幼稚。” “里奥你快看。Sergio要动手了。” 就连伊科尔也忍不住笑了，加泰罗尼亚人在所有人期待的眼神中亲着拉莫斯的脸颊，“Sese，” Alpha柔声呼唤道，伸手轻轻拨乱了Omega的头发，“醒一醒 宝贝。” 队友们都纷纷掏出了手机做好了围观家暴现场的准备，罗纳尔多脸上笑出了褶子。拉莫斯发出了像小猫一样的声音，转过脸向皮克索吻，他栗色的眼睛睡意朦胧，“嘿 抱抱熊。” Omega把脸贴着皮克的大手，几乎像一滩冰淇淋一样融化进Alpha温柔的梳理触碰中。皮克抱紧了安静的Omega，蓝眼睛得意洋洋地扫视着目瞪口呆的队友们。“上次我叫醒他的时候他踹我来着！” 罗纳尔多对着西班牙Alpha怒目而视，不满地抱怨道。“你有没有亲他或者叫他宝贝？”对面的哈维嘲笑道，而梅西从罗纳尔多身边笑到了地毯上。伯纳乌的国王为自己打抱不平，贱兮兮地把皮克的手拍开了去揉拉莫斯的头发。</p><p> </p><p>在他有机会碰到Omega之前，拉莫斯的拳头已经精准地落在了他肚子上。在所有人的狂笑中，葡萄牙Alpha发出一声哀嚎，委屈地看着拉莫斯伸手拉着皮克的手重新放在头发上。塞维利亚人往皮克怀里缩了缩，眯着眼睛警告葡萄牙Alpha，“不许碰我头发。” 皮克享受着Omega难得的特殊对待，把饼干递给他，“Sese张嘴。” 拉莫斯看着所有人的眼神翻了个白眼，“愚蠢的游戏。” 但他还是张开嘴咬住了有巧克力的那一端，皮克环着他的腰，沉默而镇定地望着他，蓝眼睛里倒映着壁炉里的火光，爱意无声地流淌到栗色的眼眸里。Omega稍稍考虑了一下，伸手掰断了饼干，三两下吃完了自己的一半，然后把皮克嘴里的拿了出来，换上了自己的嘴唇。Alpha眨了眨眼睛，轻轻吮吸着拉莫斯柔软温暖的嘴唇，“我爱你。” 他真切深情的表白消失在队友们的尖叫和口哨声中，但是在闭上眼睛之前，皮克感到拉莫斯会意地咬了咬他的舌尖。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨时分拉莫斯又醒了，皮克把热毛巾拿来了以后才注意到不对劲。“Sese？” 他疑惑地嗅了嗅空气中逐渐浓郁的草莓牛奶味道，诧异地低声询问，“你发情了？？” “不…不是…” 怀孕时期的Omega是没有发情期的，但是拉莫斯现在遇到了另一个让他难以启齿的问题。肚子里的宝宝没出生就学起了他Daddy的调皮，无处安放的小手不偏不倚地摁在了他前列腺上。“Geri…” Omega软着嗓子求他，“我想要。” “现…现在？” 皮克把他搂进怀里，“我们楼下还睡满了人。” 拉莫斯眨巴着栗色的大眼睛，略微烦躁地扯着湿透了的裤子，可怜兮兮地把目光移向了皮克。Alpha想起了上次离开罗纳尔多家以后拉莫斯在他身上留下的淤青（揍出来的），叹了口气帮他脱掉了裤子，“发出声音被听到的话是你自己的事儿。不许打我。” “嗯嗯好的，” 拉莫斯答应地爽快极了，“快一点儿。” 皮克让他靠着床板半躺着，俯下身子。</p><p> </p><p>隆起的肚子和昏暗的灯光让Omega看不清他在干什么，正想要出声询问的时候身前挺立的性器陷入了Alpha温暖湿润的口腔。拉莫斯忍不住惊呼了一声，情不自禁地把手指缠绕在皮克细密的发丝间，低声呻吟着。Alpha富有技巧地吞吐着，舌尖时不时擦过头部敏感的细缝，Omega颤抖着把自己的手指咬在嘴里。房间里一时间只听得见微弱的水声和拉莫斯隐忍的喘息声，Omega正为了自己的忍耐能力感到得意的时候，皮克向他身后火热湿滑的甬道里塞了一根手指。拉莫斯几乎像条垂死的鱼一般从床垫上弹了起来，喉咙里倾泻出情动的呜咽和呻吟。皮克微微粗糙的舌头绕着他性器的头部打着圈，趁他不注意已经增加到三根的手指在他身下进进出出，精准地弯曲起指节摁压着他微微肿胀的前列腺。拉莫斯觉得天花板似乎都旋转着向他逼近，“Geri，慢一点，” 他带着尖叫哭着求饶道，“太多了… 忍不住……” “忍不住就射出来。” Alpha握着他性器根部在他大腿内侧落下了几个吻。拉莫斯抽泣着扭动着腰，既想往皮克手心里寻找摩擦，又想往他的手指上坐。然而卧室门口却响起了罗纳尔多的声音，“Sergio？你还好吗？” 艹！拉莫斯在心里恶狠狠地诅咒他凌晨三点起来洗冰水澡的这个变态习惯，努力平复着呼吸回答他，“没事 我只是背—疼 嗯啊！Geri！” Omega放低了声音警告着，抬起腿想踢开Alpha，却不料皮克适时地把舌尖抵着顶端的小孔挑逗着，手指用力地压住了他的敏感点。肚子里的宝宝似乎跟他Daddy有着心电感应似的，从里面一把摁住了他的前列腺。拉莫斯挺起了腰发出了无声的尖叫，性器在Alpha嘴里跳动着，一股股白液喷洒而出，皮克来不及吞咽的蹭在了他高耸的肚子上。听着门外的罗纳尔多落荒而逃，Alpha抽出手指，色情地舔舐着上面亮晶晶的情液，冲他挑挑眉毛，“甜的。” “累死了…” 拉莫斯靠着床板喘着气，想起上次的经历，低声询问Alpha，“明天再继续好不好？想睡觉。”  他的胸口莫名其妙地胀痛着，而高潮的余韵让他感到疲惫而困倦。</p><p> </p><p>然而皮克似乎并不打算停手。Alpha把手顺着他的肚子往上摸，一只手揉捏着他过于敏感肿胀的乳头，另一只手紧紧地攥着他分身根部。拉莫斯浑身发热，拼命想向后躲避，但是背后的床板和身前逼近的Alpha让他无处可逃。“Geri，”他咬牙低吟着，“松手。” Alpha对他的乞求不闻不问，反而是向他更近了一步，变本加厉地挑逗着他颤抖的性器和泛着水光的乳尖，“想射么宝贝？” 剧烈的酥麻和灭顶而来的快感让Omega崩溃地大哭，他生气地用手锤着Alpha的胸口，但软绵绵的拳头一点儿威胁力都没有。“你放手！” 拉莫斯打了个哭嗝，“Geri 求你了。难受…” “你让我进去。” 皮克讨价还价道，“就进去，不动。” 拉莫斯看Alpha丝毫不给退让的余地，终于放弃了抵抗，绝望地挺起腰对着Alpha张开了腿。等完事了以后拉莫斯根本数不清他到底射了几次。去你的不动，明天我让你尝尝什么是真的不动，Omega咬牙切齿地想到。皮克扯过被子把Omega裹起来拉进怀里，然后发出了愉快的闷笑。而拉莫斯缓过来以后声音颤抖地告诉他，“你完了。”</p><p> </p><p>随着拉莫斯离预产期越来越近，新年后的训练皮克被俱乐部准许下午提前回家。训练回到家的皮克在客厅里找了一圈没看到拉莫斯以后，轻手轻脚地上了楼，小心地打开门。床上的Omega半个脸窝在被阳光烤的暖融融的被子里，露出细密的睫毛和微微凌乱的头发。 怀孕让拉莫斯暴力张扬的性格收敛了不少（<strike>皮克个人的错觉</strike>），现在的他多了一丝Omega本性中的柔软。皮克走过去半躺在他身边，注视了他一会儿后忍不住凑过去亲了亲他毛绒绒的头发，深吸了一口拉莫斯的信息素。迷迷糊糊的Omega感受到了Alpha的存在，自动地朝他靠近，把身体蜷缩进他怀里。空气中弥漫着淡淡的草莓拿铁味道，一切都是那么的完美。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 宝宝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第九章：宝宝<br/>2013年1月22日<br/>拉莫斯生宝宝了，而皮克失控了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是一个平静的晚上，拉莫斯坐在厨房台面上端着牛奶看皮克切蔬菜。对方时不时凑过来亲亲他，Omega开心地晃荡着双腿跟他唧唧喳喳闲聊着。“你说会是个小姑娘吗？” 皮克期待地伸手摸摸他的肚子，“我想要个小公主。” 拉莫斯有点儿好笑地哼了一声，“我怎么知道？是住在我肚子里又不是脑子里。” “反正不是过几天就是下周我们就能见到宝宝啦！” 一月中旬俱乐部在Alpha死皮赖脸的要求下给他彻底放了假，方便他能随时随刻照顾拉莫斯。皮克捏了捏他的脸颊，“我觉得我照顾得还挺好，你…” “你要是敢说我胖，你就不能活着见宝宝。” 拉莫斯龇起牙齿警告道，“杰拉德皮克你想清楚。” “我没有要说你胖！” 蓝眼睛的后卫撅起嘴巴不满抱怨道，“你只是想找个借口揍我而已。” 他看了看Omega的神色，小声嘟囔道，“就算你胖了一点点，我还是会觉得你很好看的。” 皮克重新低下头，把切好的蘑菇片扔进咕嘟冒泡的锅子里，专注地搅拌着诱人的浓汤。拉莫斯正要伸手掐他腰侧的软肉，身下突如其来的热流让他僵在原地。Alpha正一心一意地拿刀伺候着案板上的胡萝卜，听到稀里哗啦的水声，心不在焉地询问道，“你把牛奶打翻了？” 良久都没有听见拉莫斯的回应，皮克才疑惑地抬起头来，在看到Omega裤子上深色的水渍以后张大了嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>“你你你…” Alpha目瞪口呆，急匆匆地关掉炉火把Omega扶到椅子上。“Geri…” 拉莫斯脸色略微苍白，声音颤抖地回应道，“心急的宝宝可能等不到下周了。” 皮克深吸了一口气，强迫自己忽略疯狂加速的心跳，努力回想着Beta医生讲过的内容。“Sese你有感觉到宫缩吗？” “啊？” Omega满脸空白，慌乱而迷茫地环顾着四处，“还没…没有吧？” “没事宝贝，” 皮克握住他的微微发凉的手，“不怕。” Alpha从客厅里拿来毯子裹在发抖的Omega身上，“等你肚子开始痛了我们再去医院。” 拉莫斯靠着皮克的肩膀，“我们要做爸爸了Geri。” Alpha亲了亲他的额头，“不管怎么样你还是我的宝贝。” 然后重新回到炉灶边，把煮好的汤递给他，“先喝一点。过一会儿可能就不想吃东西了。” 两个小时以后，皮克听着Omega明显急促的呼吸，看了看时钟指向八点，“Sese走吧，拿上包我们去医院。”</p><p> </p><p>躺在医院的床上，明晃晃的白炽灯让拉莫斯觉得眼睛疼。Omega气喘吁吁，冷汗不断地从他额头上滑下，小腹传来迟钝的抽痛，仿佛有人每个几分钟就狠狠攥住他的生殖腔，随意而用力地肆意扭转着。护士建议的瑜伽球只让他觉得头晕，每颠一下他都觉得恶心反胃。皮克心乱如麻地看着拉莫斯苍白的脸颊，“Sese，觉得球没有用就躺一会儿。” 他把Omega扶回床上，坐在床边亲吻着他因为捏住围栏而发白的指节。Beta医生进来检查了一下，“宫口现在开到四指了。” 看着拉莫斯惊奇的表情，医生冷静地告诉他，“男性Omega第一次生产时间会比较长，正常的。” Beta走后，拉莫斯愤愤不平地告诉皮克，“等宝宝出来了我一定要好好教训他。” Alpha扑哧地笑出声来，“你可能是个假的Omega？说好的母爱泛滥呢？” 趁着宫缩之间短暂的空挡，拉莫斯侧坐在床上背对着皮克，Alpha温暖的手掌附上他的背，力道适中地按摩着他紧绷的肌肉。新一波的宫缩让Omega发出痛苦的呜咽，拳头攥紧了床单。皮克将下巴搁在他肩膀上，轻吻着他汗湿的颈侧，低语着安慰他。“我感觉我的骨盆要散架了。” 拉莫斯无力地叹了一口气，“几点了？” 皮克低头看了看手表，“1点了。你想不想吃点东西？” Omega疲惫地摇了摇头，声音嘶哑地告诉Alpha，“想喝水。”</p><p> </p><p>凌晨五点的时候，拉莫斯累得靠在枕头上喘着气，皮克时不时用温热的毛巾擦去他脸上的汗水。医生检查了以后告诉他已经开了七指了，而Alpha从来没看见塞维利亚人如此痛苦过。拉莫斯痛得几乎握不住东西了，柔软的金棕色头发耷拉在额头上，生殖腔剧烈而频繁的抽搐让他浑身都是冷汗。“快了 Sese。你做得很棒，” 皮克低声鼓励着，“深呼吸宝贝。” 七点的时候护士给拉莫斯带上了氧气面罩，因为他开始呼吸有些困难，并且出现了晕眩的症状。罗纳尔多很快也带着睡眼朦胧的梅西匆匆赶到了医院，而医生走进病房给了他们一个坏消息。“皮克先生你不能进产房。Alpha看到Omega极度痛苦信息素可能失控，会对医护人员带来干扰和伤害。” 拉莫斯几乎是歇斯底里地捏着他的手，“Geri不要走…求求你了…” 皮克厉声质问道，“那他需要我怎么办？” “医护人员有足够的经验。您的Omega会受到最专业的照顾。”</p><p> </p><p>一个小时之后，拉莫斯被推进了产房，而罗纳尔多不得不用力摁住皮克才能勉强防止他向着护士扑过去。皮克看着大门在面前缓缓关上，而他红着眼睛的Omega消失在门后，愤怒和痛苦在他心里焦灼地翻滚。产房里很快传来拉莫斯的尖叫，Omega的声音里隐约夹杂着他的名字。“让开。” Alpha冲着罗纳尔多低吼，“让开。” “别别 皮克你冷静点儿。” 葡萄牙Alpha第一次瑟缩了一下。“我的Omega在叫我，你让开。” 皮克咬牙切齿地强迫自己深吸一口气，“别逼我对你动手。” 罗纳尔多丝毫没有退让，于是皮克抡起拳头砸在了他眼眶上。葡萄牙Alpha闷哼了一声，而背后响起了梅西的尖叫。 “冷静下来了吗？” 罗纳尔多冷冰冰地问道，梅西将一只搭在他小臂上轻声安慰道，“Geri，Sergio不会有事的。” 看着皮克眼里的火光渐渐熄灭，罗纳尔多松开了禁锢他的手，而背后的护士拿起针管给了他一针镇定剂。产房里的Omega痛得死去活来，低声哀求道，“好痛… 你让他进来好不好？” 拉莫斯浑身都在颤抖，“我想要我的Alpha。” 护士摁下他拽住医生袖子的手，“Alpha会失控，皮克先生刚刚已经有过一次了。” “不会的…求求你们了…” 泪水溢出Omega的眼眶，“我想要他进来。” 护士们忽视了他的苦苦哀求，而医生平淡地告诉他，“准备好用力推。” 拉莫斯绝望地呜咽了一声，泪水模糊了他的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>一个多小时过去了，Omega的尖叫和呻吟渐渐平息成了低声的呜咽。“他累了，” 皮克从座位上站起来，焦急地在走廊踱步，“他累了为什么还没有宝宝的声音？” 罗纳尔多冲他做了个“嘘”的手指，指了指靠在他肩上打盹的阿根廷Omega低声说，“第一次都会时间比较久的。你得相信Sergio。” 而这时产房的门打开了。皮克几乎是蹿到了医生面前，“怎么样了？Sergio还好吗？” Beta医生脸上严峻的表情让Alpha的心跳过了一拍。“他的生殖腔太窄，推出宝宝的头对他来说很难。” “什…什么？” 皮克蓝眼睛里心碎的表情被罗纳尔多尽收眼底，他伸出手拍了拍Alpha的肩膀以示安慰，“那怎么办？” “如果再过一个小时还不行就需要剖腹产，不然宝宝会有窒息的危险。” 医生递给他一张表格，“作为他的Alpha我们需要你签名。” 皮克双手颤抖地接过纸，锋利的边角仿佛在他心脏中间划开了口子。“不管怎么样，都先保证Sergio，” Alpha小声嗫嚅道，手里的纸张在泪滴的浸泡下微微起皱，“我不能没有他。” 医生会意地点点头，挽救了就快要化成纸浆的表格。皮克大声喊道，“等等！” Beta停下来给了他一个询问的眼神。“告诉他我爱他。” 医生的嘴角浮现起一丝安抚的笑容，“不会有事的。”</p><p> </p><p>在产房门关上的瞬间，Alpha放声大哭。醒来的梅西让他靠着自己的肩膀，而皮克难过又绝望地呢喃，“别带走他。求求你别带走他。” 跟Omega的永久标记让皮克能体会到拉莫斯的感受，于是他闭上眼睛，试图在信息素的牵连中寻找Omega，却只看到了一片黑暗。紧接而来的无边无际的苦涩和绝望让Alpha无法呼吸。皮克睁开眼睛，仿佛，目光空洞地盯着那扇紧闭的大门，不知对谁低声念叨着，“把他还给我。别的都可以放弃。把Sergio还给我。” “Shhhh…” 梅西安抚地梳理着他的头发，“他不会有事的。” 罗纳尔多也鼓励道，“Sergio一人能打一群Alpha，生个宝宝难不倒他。” “他很痛。他要放弃了，” 皮克歇斯底里地哭着，“我不想要宝宝了，我只想要Sese。” “嘘Geri 别这么说，” 梅西轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊，“Sergio可能只是休息一下然后继续用力。你知道，要推出一整个西柚大小的头很难的。”</p><p> </p><p>产房里的拉莫斯并不好过。他根本没有力气回应皮克试图通过标记跟他建立的联系；骨盆和后背尖锐的痛楚让他头晕目眩。生殖腔传来过量的疼痛，尽管有了氧气面罩，拉莫斯还是感到呼吸艰难。新一阵的宫缩很快无情地卷土而来，他试图深吸一口气准备用力，但是强烈的恶心让他不由地干呕。“用力推！” 护士的态度严厉而刻板，丝毫没有早些时候皮克的温柔。Omega委屈而绝望地用力着，感到下半身麻木而无力。“我想要Geri...” 他还没说完就被无情地打断了，“能看到头了，抓紧用力！” 拉莫斯呜咽了一声，卯足了力气用力的推动着卡在生殖腔口的重量。他痛苦但是庆幸地感受到重物终于滑进了产道，细密的刺痛带着撕裂感从他尾椎窜到大脑皮层。塞维利亚人喉咙都哭哑了，他发出带着鼻音的哭腔，汗湿的后背因为用力离开了床垫。Omega身下的压迫感伴随着宝宝的哭声瞬间消失了，他看着护士手里湿漉漉的小男孩，双眼充满了泪水。</p><p> </p><p>双腿间止不住的温热滑腻感让拉莫斯有些迷茫地睁开双眼，大概是剩余的羊水？还是胎盘？Omega低头看到床单上刺眼且迅速扩散的血迹倒吸了一口冷气。突然产房的气氛变得冰冷下来。医生和护士们都手忙脚乱地捣鼓着什么；冰冷的器械在他身体里进进出出。拉莫斯的思绪越飘越远，过于明亮的手术灯灯光让他恍惚间看到了他与皮克初见的场景。</p><p> </p><p>温暖的阳光灿烂的映照着草地，那个新来的青年眼睛里仿佛盛得下大海。 在德比看见皮克的第一眼，他就彻彻底底地沦陷在那双蔚蓝的眼睛里，现在居然在国家队碰到他了。“他是谁？” 拉莫斯小声询问着身旁的伊科尔，生怕那个好看的人听见他的小心思。“嗯？” 伊科尔心不在焉地回过神来，“哦 他呀。杰拉德·皮克。巴塞罗那的后卫。怎么啦？你喜欢？” 队长笑嘻嘻地捅了捅他的腰侧，“我们的小Sese长大啦！” 的确，拉莫斯今年二十三了还没有喜欢的人，而身边大部分人早就找好了Alpha或是发情期固定的伴侣，他还大大咧咧地在一群Alpha之间靠着抑制剂过日子。“才没有呢。” 拉莫斯嘟囔道，“瞎说八道。” 安达卢西亚的小太阳嘴上否认着，人倒是诚实地走了过去，大大方方冲着皮克伸出了手。“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。” 他自然地介绍道，而皮克点点头握上了他的手，“杰拉德·皮克。很高兴认识你。” 哇哦，他的手好软好暖和。拉莫斯在心里不由地赞叹道，跟他牵着手一定很舒服。以后的每一场训练，Omega都悄悄地瞥着场地另一端高大的Alpha，皮克总是开心地逗着法布雷加斯（Sese才没有嫉妒呢！），笑眯眯傻乎乎的像只友善而暖和的棕熊。拉莫斯偷偷喜欢了皮克大半年，才趁着发情期混沌的头脑向他表了白。</p><p> </p><p>透过模糊的泪光，拉莫斯仿佛看见了皮克透亮的蓝眼睛。他的Alpha嘴唇一张一合，似乎在试图和他说话，可是他什么也听不见。Omega费力地眯起眼睛阅读着皮克的嘴型，意识到他在说“我爱你”。宝宝的哭声和仪器尖锐的鸣叫变得遥远而虚浮，拉莫斯疲惫地闭上眼睛，在加泰罗尼亚人充满爱意的注视下，任由黑暗将他吞没。</p><p> </p><p>产房里渗人的安静让皮克如坐针毡。半个多小时了，他的Omega还没有出现。靠在梅西肩膀上抽噎着，他想起了跟拉莫斯相识的那一天。皮克远远地就注意到了站在伊科尔旁边的人。法布雷加斯注意到了皮克黏在塞维利亚人身上的眼神，坏笑着推了推他肩膀，“看上他啦？那可是皇马引以为傲的没有伴侣的Omega后卫，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。你要是想追他估计得先打赢皇马全队。” “滚。” 皮克白了发小一眼，看着走过来的拉莫斯心雀跃着跳得飞快。Omega微长的头发在阳光里蓬蓬松松，随着他的步伐轻轻抖动着，头上的发带显得他格外可爱。皮克今年也二十二了，他没有喜欢的Omega，全靠着抑制剂和自己的右手过日子。拉莫斯精致的五官带着未退完的稚气和柔软，暖棕色的眼睛仿佛一锅融化的焦糖，粘稠细密的糖丝包裹着Alpha心脏，让他心跳都慢了几个节拍。皮克不由自主地抽了抽鼻子，仿佛嗅到了一丝甜蜜的清香，注视着Omega翕合的嘴唇，他毫不犹豫地伸出手握住了他伸出的手。“杰拉德皮克，很高兴认识你，” Alpha鬼使神差地回答道。哇哦，他的眼睛真的好漂亮。皮克在心里不由地感叹道，亲上去他的睫毛一定会轻轻发抖。以后的每一场训练，Alpha都悄悄地瞥着场地另一端微微羞涩的Omega，拉莫斯总是开心地黏着伊科尔（Geri才没有嫉妒呢！），身体四周似乎总是围绕着跳动着的细碎的星光。法布雷加斯疲倦地听皮克带着傻笑不厌其烦地重复拉莫斯有多好看，觉得安达卢西亚的小太阳把自己发小的脑子烧着了。拉莫斯对皮克表白的那一天，皮克花了三个星期才明白他并不是在做梦。</p><p>透过模糊的泪光，皮克仿佛看见了拉莫斯温暖的焦糖色眼睛。他的Omega嘴唇一张一合，似乎在试图和他说话，可是他什么也听不见。Alpha绞尽脑汁阅读着塞维利亚人的嘴型，意识到他在说“我爱你”。宝宝的哭声和仪器尖锐的鸣叫突然变得清楚而响亮，皮克惊恐地睁大了眼睛。产房的门被猛地推开，看着医生手套和白大褂上覆盖的大片血迹，皮克的世界坍塌了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>翻车了哈哈哈哈哈 我错了！我真的错了！别打！！下周估计要停更一周，学生党期末考试了… 咳咳 我会把车翻回来的你们不要担心😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 一直爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>完结：一直爱你<br/>2014年3月23日<br/>皮克会一直爱拉莫斯，直到时间的尽头</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他怎么了？？” 皮克忽视了背后试图拖住他的罗纳尔多，冲上去绝望地大声质问道，“Sese呢？” “皮克先生请你冷静一下，” 医生看着面前随时要嚎啕大哭的Alpha，疲惫地叹了一口气。“除了过度疲倦和有些虚弱以外，你的Omega一切都好。Sergio有一根血管破裂了，但是现在血已经止了。是个健康的男宝宝。” 听到医生的回答，皮克松了一大口气，揉了揉被罗纳尔多捏疼的手腕重新坐下来。“感谢上帝。” Alpha擦去脸上的泪水小声咕哝道，“吓死我了。”</p><p> </p><p>在医生重新回到产房里，半个小时以后，医护人员终于推着一张床打开了门。 “皮克先生恭喜您......”护士抱着那个蓝色的小包裹想递给他，但是皮克几乎是看都没看就随手把宝宝塞进梅西的怀里，然后快步走到床边。“Sese，Sese，是不是很痛？累不累？想吃点儿什么？”他一边把拉莫斯汗湿的发丝从他额头上拨开，一边急切地查看着他的Omega。 “嘘 我没事。让我睡一会儿。” 拉莫斯本想对着这个动手动脚打扰他睡觉的人破口大骂，但是他的怒意在对上Alpha蔚蓝的眼睛以后消散的无影无踪。他从来没有在皮克眼睛里看到那么深切的担忧和焦虑，咖啡味道的信息素混杂着恐惧。原来这个将近两米的傻大个儿比他还担惊受怕。拉莫斯伸出没有挂盐水的那只手，轻轻捏了捏皮克手指，“宝宝呢？”“啊？啊 哦哦 在Leo那里。”皮克毫不在意地指了指身后抱着他们宝宝的人，白净柔软的阿根廷Omega冲他们笑了笑，满眼的温柔。 “哪里不舒服？睡醒以后想吃点儿什么？”皮克急切地询问他.。“Mmm...你做的海鲜饭。” 拉莫斯有点儿不好意思冲他笑，自从怀孕以后他已经很久没吃海鲜饭了。皮克低头在他额前印下轻柔的吻，“好的，让Cristiano陪你一会儿，我去给你做。”Alpha把从家里带来的毯子给他裹上，在他脸颊上亲了又亲，还摸摸他的脑袋才离开。 身上的毯子暖呼呼的，带着家里熟悉的味道，看到梅西和罗纳尔多坐在床边，身旁的宝宝也安静地睡在摇篮里，拉莫斯深吸了一口气放松下来，闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>明亮的阳光让他睁不开眼睛，他有些恍惚地看着四周，才意识到他还在医院里。身边趴着一个毛绒绒的脑袋，Alpha后背轻微的起伏和平静的呼吸显示了主人正在睡梦中。拉莫斯撑起上身想拿床边的水喝，但是因为身下的酸痛轻轻嘶了一声。皮克几乎是立刻就醒了，他揉了揉眼睛把水递给拉莫斯，然后声音有些沙哑地问，“感觉怎么样？我去取给你热海鲜饭。” 拉莫斯点点头，咕嘟咕嘟地喝着水，看着房间另一头的罗纳尔多冲他眨了眨眼睛。“虽然皮克很傻，我也挺不喜欢他，但不得不说，他真的很爱你。” Omega扬了扬眉毛，带着一丝询问看着好友。罗纳尔多把摇篮里的宝宝递给他，低声说， “从拿来海鲜饭以后他就一直守着你。他吓坏了。” 拉莫斯的嘴角扬起一个不经意的微笑， “我知道他很担心，” 他低头注视着怀里的宝宝，轻声说，“我也很爱他。”皮克提着保温盒进了病房，罗纳尔多捏了捏他的肩膀，“我先走啦，Leo晚上给你带巧克力夹心饼干。”“我觉得是他自己想吃。”看着瞬间满脸黑线的皇马头牌，拉莫斯不由得笑出了声，“你不能老限制他的饮食。他圆乎乎的我们容易赢德比。”</p><p> </p><p>皮克把饭盒放在他面前，弯下腰亲吻着他的额头，伸手戳了戳宝宝胖嘟嘟的脸颊。“小公主怕是得等下一个了。” 拉莫斯看着Alpha小心翼翼地从他怀里接过把宝宝，暖棕色的眼睛里盛满了笑意。“不要下一个了，” 皮克小声说，“我只想要你。” 高大的巴萨后卫轻轻吸了吸鼻子。Omega看着他难过的神情，小声安慰道，“看，我不是没事吗？” 皮克犹豫了一下，蓝眼睛认真地看着他，“可是太痛了。” “我自愿的呀，” 拉莫斯给了他一个安抚的笑容，“以后的事情以后再说吧。” 拉莫斯看着皮克低头亲宝宝的样子，悄悄拿出手机拍了一张照片，却殊不知皮克已经给他和宝宝拍过照片了。打开Instagram，拉莫斯才看到了at他的帖子。照片里柔和的阳光洒在他和宝宝身上，拉莫斯不带期望值的扫过皮克配的字，认为Alpha肯定又写了什么傻玩意儿。直到他连续读了三遍才发觉自己眼眶湿了。皮克只写了短短一句话，</p><p> </p><p>“我一生的挚爱，和宝宝。”</p><p> </p><p>**************** <em>十四个月后 </em>****************</p><p> </p><p>伯纳乌球场漫天的白色波浪中夹杂着零星的红蓝色，皮克瞄着对面的球员通道，深吸了一口气。Alpha紧张地搓了搓手，压低声音询问法布雷加斯，“要是他不跟我来塞维利亚怎么办？” 队伍前面的普约尔和他身后的哈维齐齐翻了个白眼，几天前皮克偷偷摸摸背着拉莫斯精心准备了一番，现在却突然开始慌了。哈维敲了敲Alpha的后脑勺，“我不觉得Sergio会因为输比赛而拒绝跟你去塞维利亚。” “可是…” 法布雷加斯略带嫌弃地推了推皮克，“快点 我们要进场了。实在不行你就把他敲晕塞进车里。” “我… 我打不过他……” 皮克慌张地回答道，偷偷瞥了一眼对面的在跟马塞洛叽叽咕咕说悄悄话的Omega。嗯？哈维看着一米九四的Alpha毫无底气的模样第一次意识到，皮克非常，格外，特别的<strong><em>怂</em></strong>。“我们一起帮你搞定他 行吧？你现在能专心踢比赛吗…” 普约尔转过来教训道，皮克缩手缩脚地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>拉莫斯觉得今天巴萨的气氛格外奇怪。皮克时不时心虚地偷看他，而队伍里其他的人之间暗流涌动，似乎都在隐瞒着什么。Omega看着哈维敲自己的Alpha，困惑地摸了摸脸颊，难道皮克惹事儿了不敢告诉他？比赛开始前拉莫斯凑过去轻轻戳了戳皮克的腰侧，跟他开玩笑，“你知道你不管做了什么我都不会扔了你的，对吧？” 出乎他意料的是，皮克并没有贱兮兮地回应他，也没有迅速地坦白，而是显得更加慌乱了。“就算我们赢了你也不生气吗…？” Alpha小心翼翼地试探道。“啊？” 拉莫斯百思不得其解地打量着皮克，“我们在一起四年多了，你现在开始担心这个了？” “没…没有。” 皮克的蓝眼睛里带着一丝躲闪，“裁判要吹哨了。Sese拜拜！” Alpha像脚下抹了油一般迅速逃走了，留着皇马副队长一个人在草地中间愣神。“克里斯，你有没有觉得，今天的巴萨鬼鬼祟祟的？” 中场休息的时候，拉莫斯遮住嘴悄声嘀咕道。高大的葡萄牙前锋理解地点了点头， “嗯 可能起内讧了，” 他认真地分析道，然后坏笑着给他抛了一个wink，“今天皮克怎么没有热吻你？” “滚。” Omega翻了个白眼，“今天他似乎在躲我…” “他可能是偷偷给米兰穿了巴萨的球衣怕你揍他？” 罗纳尔多盯着看台上软乎乎的小团子嬉皮笑脸地询问，“今天怎么把娃儿带来了？” “哈维他们想跟他玩儿，米兰也想一起来，就带来了。” 拉莫斯看着趴在队伍工作人员怀里的儿子，给了他一个飞吻，米兰立刻高兴地朝他挥了挥小手。</p><p> </p><p>比赛的结果让拉莫斯有些失望，他们最终四比三在主场不敌巴萨。他把目光转向了家属席，米兰已经急匆匆地爬下工作人员的膝头，蹬着小短腿跌跌撞撞地朝他跑过来。“Papi！” 米兰冲他伸出手，“抱！” “嘿 宝贝，” 拉莫斯把他抱起来，米兰把手臂环在他脖子上，快乐地糊了他一脸口水。“Papi，” 米兰蹭着他的脸颊，含糊又深情地说，“想你啦。” Omega轻笑着宠溺地伸手揉乱了他细软的发丝。小孩子注意力集中的时间很短，拉莫斯还贴着他肉嘟嘟的脸颊噗噗地吹着泡泡，米兰就已经注意到了远处皮克的身影。Omega在心底大叫了一声不好，就看到小肉团子冲Alpha伸出了手。“Daddy~”他激动地挥舞着手臂，拉莫斯赶快抱紧了他确保他不会滑下去。“等等 宝贝，” 皇马铁血后卫正因为输了比赛闹别扭，他才不想接近皮克，“现在不能过去。” 可是Alpha偏偏故意地冲着米兰眨眨眼睛，做了一个举高高骑在他肩膀上的动作，小家伙更安耐不住了，“Daddy！！” “嘘，” Omega亲了亲他的额头，安慰道， “米兰你看，Papi也可以举高高。” 拉莫斯试图把他托起来，但是米兰眼睛里已经开始续集泪水，“呜呜 要Daddy！” 不就差了十厘米嘛，你个几十厘米的小屁孩嫌弃啥。塞维利亚人在心里吐槽道，但是在自己儿子金豆豆的威胁下，还是不情不愿地挪了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy~” 见到了皮克米兰立刻把拉莫斯忘记到了一边，把手绕在了Alpha脖子上，迫不及待地往他肩膀上爬。“嘿 Buddy，” 皮克看着跟拉莫斯如出一辙的暖棕色眼睛，伸手挠着他软乎乎的肚子，故作神秘地问他，“要不要骑大马？” “熊！” 小肉团子在Alpha的手指的攻击下咯咯笑着，愉快地纠正了爸爸。正专心挠痒的皮克愣了一愣，身旁的拉莫斯笑得前仰后合。“连小孩都觉得你像熊哈哈哈哈哈哈 皮克你太惨了。” “明明就是你教他的！” Alpha不满地瞪起蓝眼睛，然后扶稳米兰坐在他肩头，“Papi是章鱼怪兽！熊超人和米兰要打败他！” 小男孩高兴地拍着皮克的头，“怪兽Papi！打败他！” 看着高兴犯傻的父子两人，拉莫斯翻了个大白眼，不情愿地配合道，“大怪兽要吃掉不听话的小朋友，啊呜。” 皮克趁着米兰揪他头发的空当低头亲了亲拉莫斯的耳尖，低语道，“Sese不要生气了好不好？” 拉莫斯冷漠地看着Alpha撒娇，“你把瞒着我的东西一一坦白，我考虑考虑。” 皇马众人饶有兴致地看着副队长哄宝宝，皮克哄副队长，不嫌事多地咂了咂嘴巴。</p><p>米兰则发出兴奋的尖叫，“Leo！” 梅西冲他挥手打招呼，脸上露出了可爱的酒窝。阿根廷Omega跟小孩子总是特别投缘，罗纳尔多经常抱怨只要有扎堆的小朋友们，梅西就把他忘记到了葡萄牙。在看到梅西的两分钟之内，米兰已经坐进了他怀里，贴着他的颈窝叽叽咕咕地笑着。阿根廷Omega时不时对着他的胡言乱语理解的点头，偶尔又紧皱眉头，跟米兰一起不赞许地评价着什么。“嘿 宝贝，” 皮克略带歉意地揉了揉他的脑袋，“你先跟Leo叔叔一起玩好不好？Daddy有秘密要跟Papi说。” 米兰似懂非懂地点点头，小脸微微皱了起来；而梅西从球袜里摸出一颗糖塞给他，他立刻喜笑颜开。“Daddy拜拜！Papi拜拜！” 拉莫斯满脸黑线看着对家头牌用一颗糖就拐走了自己累死累活生的儿子，为以后的日子叹了口气。“Sese走啦，” 皮克拉拉他的袖子，“我带你去个地方。”</p><p> </p><p>坐在摇摇晃晃的车里，温暖的空调和赛后的疲倦让拉莫斯不由得泛起困来。Alpha贴心地调小了音乐，从后座拿过毯子盖在他身上。等他醒来的时候外面天都黑了，“我睡了多久了？还没到嘛… 我们这是要去哪儿？” “嘘，” 皮克腾出一只手揉了揉他的头发，“这个是秘密Sese。你要不要吃点儿什么？后面的座位上有饼干。” 拉莫斯鼓着脸颊咀嚼着饼干，浓郁香甜的巧克力味在他舌尖蔓延，“很好吃啊，” 他含糊地称赞道，然后好奇地问，“你做的？” “不是，” 皮克在余光里瞄到Omega像个满足的花栗鼠，他忍不住伸手戳了戳他的脸颊，在拉莫斯冲他不满地龇了龇牙以后偷偷地笑了，“Leo给我的。” 几小时后，车终于稳稳当当地停下了，Omega困惑地揉了揉带着睡意的眼睛。“嘿 小可爱。” 皮克柔声跟他打招呼，“我们到啦。” 直到Alpha替他打开了车门，他才在凌晨昏暗的灯光中注意到熟悉的房子和马厩的轮廓。“你还真的开到塞维利亚了？” 暖棕色的眼睛诧异地环顾着四周，而皮克拉着他的手向着房子走去，“Sese闭上眼睛。” Omega好奇地看了他一眼，但是没有发问。拉莫斯用手严严实实地遮住眼睛，任由黑暗包裹他；脚步在碎石路上发出轻微的声响，周围的寂静和皮克的呼吸让他感到安心。</p><p> </p><p>钥匙钻进锁孔的轻响过后，皮克牵着他穿过走廊来到客厅，然后用手臂绕过他的肩膀，“可以睁眼啦。” 拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛，略微疑惑地看着大屏幕上他和皮克的德比剪辑变成了国家队的训练集锦，然后又变成了他们日常的照片，最后变成了米兰露着没长齐的小牙冲他傻笑着叫Papi。身后的动静让拉莫斯转过身去，他目瞪口呆地看着罗纳尔多一只手挽着梅西从厨房出来；伊科尔笑眯眯地跟哈维站在沙发的另一侧；米兰手里揪着普约尔的卷发趴在他肩膀上打盹儿；法布雷加斯吹了个口哨儿；马塞洛嬉皮笑脸地冲他挤眉弄眼；而本泽马和卢卡朝他竖了个大拇指。Omega震惊地望向身旁，皮克给了他一个紧张又有点儿害羞的微笑。背景里响起轻柔的音乐（<a href="https://youtu.be/ebspay0fVD0"><em>I Still Love You – TheOvertunes</em></a>）,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>如果有一天 你的脚尖无法接触地面</em>
</p><p>
  <em>如果有一天 你的手臂无法感受我的触摸</em>
</p><p>
  <em>如果有一天 你的眼睛无法看到我的脸庞</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我都会接住你 陪伴你 无论什么时候</em>
</p><p>
  <em>永远很长 但是我会遵守诺言</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他人的舆论都不重要 因为我总是会爱上你</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我一直爱你</em>
</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“Sese，” 皮克清了清喉咙， “五年前在国家队训练第一次看到你的时候，我就在想，凭什么上天让我花了二十二年才找到你。但是随着跟你在一起的时间越来越长，我才意识到，幸运的是，我原来还有剩下一辈子去爱你。” 皮克绽开了笑容，“谢谢你一直原谅我蠢乎乎的错误，也没有在听到我各式各样的绯闻时抛弃我。虽然我们总是因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，你也常常一言不合就动手，但我还是很爱你。比昨天多一点，比明天少一点。” Alpha冲他眨了眨眼睛，接着说道，“你给了我全世界最棒的两样礼物 —— 成为我的Omega和我们的儿子米兰。所以我也想给你一份礼物。” 皮克深吸了一口气，单膝下跪，在拉莫斯震惊的目光里从口袋里拿出一个小盒子。深蓝色的天鹅绒中间立着一枚精致的戒指，优雅简洁的银色指环中间镶嵌的钻石闪着柔和的光。“所以，” 皮克轻轻停顿了一下，“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你愿意成为我的丈夫吗？”</p><p> </p><p>拉莫斯望进了五年前的夏天让他神魂颠倒的眼睛，清澈的天蓝色带着沉静和温暖。他仿佛闻到了咖啡清苦却让人上瘾的味道。看着皮克因为期盼和紧张微微颤抖，拉莫斯默默寻找着不确定的感觉，却只等来了炙热而深沉的爱意缠绕住他的心尖。Omega伸出手，轻轻勾起了嘴角，“<strong><em>我当然愿意啦。</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结啦！！🎉 谢谢你们一直以来的陪伴哦❤ 还有两篇番外，会尽快写的 嘿嘿。不敢让皮皮说“嫁给我”，怕阿水打人。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢阅读！很抱歉只能周更，大学太忙啦！还得更新英文版本的。欢迎评论 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>